UNA CHICA ARGENTINA EN LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA
by acaramelada
Summary: Chicas argentinas entran a Hogwarts...forman amistad con Harry, Ron, Mione y..Draco..alguien muere a manos de mortífagos..lord voldemort aparece..y tambien..noviazgos! 52 páginas,10 capitulos.. ¡¡FIC TERMINADO!!besos Mari AHORA CON CAPITULO 10!EL FUTU
1. ¿Yo?...¿Bruja?

1.1 Mis mas sinceras disculpas a las personas que no les gusta este fic, ya se que habrá algún review q diga: Ron y Hermione!!, yo también amo esa pareja, pero...q lastima!! Mione se pone de novia con viktor y ron esta libre....así q...en este capitulo no aparecen ni harry, ron ni hermione, pero prometo que aparecen en el segundo!!.Besos  
  
María  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 CAPITULO UNO  
  
  
  
María estaba recostada en su cama, era casi septiembre, finales de agosto.  
  
Estaba escuchando el discman como de costumbre, mientras cantaba una canción de Papa Roach, cuando estaba por caer dormida algo la hizo sobresaltarse, escucho un ruido en la ventana de su habitación, se asusto mucho, ya que estaba todo oscuro. Decidió levantarse y trato de prender el velador en su mesa de noche, cuando quiso prenderlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba conectado.  
  
Se levantó sin importar la poca luz que había, levantó cuidadosamente la persiana, sin hacer ruido, eran las tres de la madrugada, y seguramente estarían todos durmiendo.  
  
Cuando por fin levantó toda la persiana pudo ver lo que había causado ese ruido;  
  
-¡¡Una lechuza!!- Gritó, mientras, sorprendentemente, la lechuza se adentraba en su habitación, a María le extrañó mucho esto, ya que pensó que la lechuza saldría volando hacia fuera. Pero lo que más le extrañó , fue ver que el animal llevaba algo en su pata, un sobre. Se lo quitó cuidadosamente, fue tan fácil quitárselo que María tuvo la tonta idea de que la lechuza estaba entregándoselo.  
  
En el sobre se podía leer:  
  
**María de los Ángeles Vivanco  
  
Araoz 561 6to piso 14º  
  
Habitación con ventana a la calle**  
  
Se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos, ¿Habitación con ventana a la calle?.  
  
El sobre estaba escrito con tinta verde esmeralda, y tenía un escudo, que tenía cuatro animales, un tejón, un león, un águila y una serpiente, y una H en medio. Abrió el sobre, y desplegó la carta, el papel parecía muy viejo, como el de un pergamino. Esta decía:  
  
  
  
Srita. María Vivanco;  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, para el entrenamiento y preparación de un futuro mago o bruja.  
  
Rogamos véase la lista adjunta con los útiles escolares. Esperamos su lechuza con la respuesta antes del 29 de agosto. Empezará el cuarto curso, ya que debido a los recientes acontecimientos causados por el-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado han impedido nuestra comunicación con el mundo muggle. Disculpe las molestias.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
María se quedo pasmada. ¿Quién sería la persona que le estaría haciendo esa broma?.-¡Que estupidez por favor!- Pensó.  
  
Guardo la carta en un sobre mas grande. De pronto miro para todos lados.  
  
-¡¡che lechuza!!- Gritó sin querer. -¿a dónde te metiste?- Preguntó María...¿A la lechuza?.  
  
Se percató de que estaba la ventana abierta, seguro se abría ido volando por ahí, cerró la ventana y se acostó nuevamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando se levantó vio de nuevo el sobre donde había guardado la carta. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
Se encaminó a la cocina, sacó la jarra con agua fría de la heladera, estaba bebiendo un poco, cuando volteó, y la extraña escena le hizo escupir la bebida.  
  
-¡¡PAPÁ!!- Dijo gritando. -¿QUÉ HACE CON...UNA...TÚNICA?, ¡¡PARECES ...UTO!!-  
  
-Nena no seas mal educada- Le dijo su padre tranquilo. –No soy así, soy un mago, ya no tengo que vestirme como un muggle y ocultar mis túnicas, ahora estoy seguro que sos una bruja- Y sonrío ampliamente.  
  
María no sabía si reír o salir corriendo del loco de su papá.  
  
-Pa....¿Te sentís bien?-  
  
-¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡Si hija! ¡Estoy bien no te preocupes!, al principió estaba preocupado, ya que no sabía si serías una "skib", ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín!!, que decepción...pero no, gracias a Dios sos una bruja, yo pensé que tal vez no lo serías, ya que yo soy un mago pero tu mamá no lo es, es una muggle-  
  
María se asustó más que antes, su padre había dicho, "por las barbas de Merlín?!?!", "muggle"?!?!, "skib"!?!?!, que era eso, además decía que, "era un bruja, y el un mago"?!?!.  
  
En ese momento sonó el portero. Agradecida por que apareciera alguien en ese momento atendió rápidamente.  
  
-¿Si?- Dijo  
  
-Angie?- Era Xime quien hablaba.  
  
-¡¡Xime!!- Gritó eufórica mientras le habría. Segundos pasaron y Ximena Paparella ya estaba tocando el timbre de su puerta.  
  
-Este....pa....podes ir a....- Le hubiese gustado decir al hospital, pero luego lo pensó dos veces.-...tu habitación....¡please!-  
  
-Si si claro, Ximena te explica seguro todo- Y se marchó.  
  
"¿Ximena me explica?,¡Que esta pasando!".Pensó María.  
  
-¡¡Hola Xime!!- Saludó alegremente mientras la hacía pasar.  
  
-¡¡Hola loka!! ¿Cómo andas?-  
  
-eh...bien...creo...¿¿vos??-  
  
-¡Bien!- Dijo ella.  
  
De pronto se percato de algo, Ximena no llevaba un vestido, como pensó María al principio, si no..¡¡que era una túnica color violeta!!-  
  
-ehh...Xime...-Intentó expresarse pero no encontraba palabras.  
  
-Si ya se, soy una bruja, como vos- Dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Mari incrédula.  
  
-Si! tu papá me llamo para pedirme que te explique por que el se tenía que ir a trabajar, tu papá es muy respetado por todos, trabaja en el ministerio de la magia, con mi mamá y con un chabon que se llama Arthur Weasley , algo así, el hijo, Fred..esta muuuuuuy bueno, y otro que creo que te podría llegar a gustar es el menor creo que se llama R...-  
  
-¡¡XIMENA!!- Gritó inesperadamente, dejando a su amiga sorda.  
  
-¿¡Qué te pasa histérica!?,No..me...pongas..HISTERICA..POR..QUE...SABES..QUE..SI.. ME...PONGO...HISTERICA SOY TERRIBLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!- Dijo comenzando a perder el control, se parecía mucho a Nicolás Cabre en son amores.  
  
María, asustada, le pidió que se calme, ella se calmó y paso a explicarle, María se sorprendió, era una bruja...¡De verdad!, Ximena lo sabía, por que ella ya estaba en Hogwarts desde un año antes que ella.  
  
-Ah...bueno...eh..no se que decir..-Luego lo pensó y grito-¡¡SOY UNA BRUJA!!,¡¡PUEDO HACER MAGIA!!,¡¡PUEDO HACER MAGIA!!,¡¡SOY UNA HECHICERA!!-  
  
-emotion emotion- Le dijo Xime calmándola.  
  
-Bueno...contame TODO xime please!!..ah..¿Qué es un Skib?, magos, brujas, muggles, pero..y eso?- Preguntó María, quería saber todo sobre el mundo mágico.  
  
-Jajaja!! Los skibs son unos idiotas, son hijos de magos, pero que son muggles, o sea, quieren ser hechiceros, y por eso aprenden magia con cosas así...ejemplo..que se yo.. "EMBRUJO RAPID", es como un kit que tiene cosas para hacerte un mago, pero nunca funciona, a lo sumo vas a poder hacer un "lumus" pero nada más-  
  
-¿Lumus?- Dijo María sin entender.  
  
-Si, es un hechizo, ya vas a aprender, lo único y mas importante que tenes que saber, es sobre el innombrable- Le dijo esta vez muy seria Xime.  
  
-¿Y ese?-  
  
-Por Dios..¡¡cuantas cosas que tenes que aprender nena!!, bueno, pero para eso estoy yo..- Dijo con aire de superioridad. María frunció el ceño.- Bueno, te voy a decir el nombre, UNA VEZ, los magos no acostumbramos llamarlo por el nombre, nos da miedo, MUCHO miedo, cuando sepas mas su historia ya vas a entender por que, pero no quiero explicarte mucho, no te quiero dar una idea fea del mundo mágico-.  
  
María asintió.  
  
-Bueno, el nombre es VOLDEMORT, si, ese es el nombre, es el mago mas tenebroso y malvado que te puedas imaginar, es casi indestructible, o sea..nadie logro matarlo, nadie, nadie sobrevive cuando el decide matarlo, no se sabe de nadie, excepto una persona, Harry Potter- Dijo esto, con los ojos vidriosos. – Bueno, basta de explicaciones, tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon-  
  
-Eh??-  
  
-Es el lugar donde vos vas a comprar todos los útiles escolares, todas las cosas, calderos, túnicas, lechuzas, etc etc-  
  
-¿Y por que no vamos al alto palermo mas fácil?- Dijo inocentemente María.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA!! PERO QUE TOMASTE!?!?! DALE VAMO!!- Matándose de la risa, Ximena y María se encaminaron hacia el Callejón Diagon. 


	2. Hogwarts-bus!!

1.1 CAPITULO DOS  
  
Era primero de septiembre, Ximena y María estaban en la terminal de ómnibus.  
  
-Eh...Xime..la gente nos esta mirando como que fuéramos locas- Dijo María un poco incomoda.  
  
-No les hagas caso, muggles ignorantes....grr....- Dijo Xime mientas murmuraba algo para ella misma.  
  
María pudo distinguir entre toda la gente, dos figuras conocidas.  
  
-NATU!! ANA!! ACAA!!!- Gritó Xime fuertemente.  
  
Las dos chicas se acercaron, y sonrientes saludaron. (jeje re versito)  
  
-Ana..Natu..¿ustedes también?- Preguntó María contenta.  
  
-Si y No- Contestó Natalia Malugani. María la miro con cara de "What?", y Natt aclaró:  
  
-Yo si soy una bruja- Dijo orgullosa. –Ana no, o por lo menos por ahora no recibió su carta, tal vez con estos líos de el innombrable no haya llegado- Dijo tratando de animar a su amiga Anahí.  
  
-Aaaaaaaavisaaaaaa loca- Contestó María.  
  
-estee...bueno chicas..yo las dejo acá, tengo que ir con Marti al cine- Dijo Ana.  
  
-EPAAAAAA!!!!!- Dijeron las tres, Natu, Xime y Angie, al mismo tiempo.  
  
-bue che no se burlen! Además esta bárbaro, bue chicas, suerte brujas!- Les dijo despidiéndose.  
  
-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a la plataforma 9 ¾??- Propuso Xime.  
  
-OK!-Dijeron Natu y Mari al unísono.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9, Natu y Mari se miraron confusas...estaba la 8, 9, 10... ¿¿¿y la 9 ¾ ???.  
  
-Bueno chicas, esto es fácil, se paran entre la pared esta- Dijo señalando una pared que dividía a las plataformas 9 y 10.- Y se estampan contra la pared jeje...,no posta-Les dijo al ver sus caras.-Tienen que correr, así se llega a la plataforma, si? Yo voy primero si quieren-  
  
-ta...-Dijo Mari un poco confundida.  
  
Ximena corrió con su bolso hasta la pared, parecía que iba a chocarse y se iba a hacer m..., Natu dejo escapar un grito y Mari se tapó la boca con las manos.  
  
Las dos se miraron, Ximena había desaparecido, ¿Tendrían que hacer eso?, decidieron pasar las dos juntas, así que contaron hasta tres y corrieron, María casi paraba, pero Natalia no quería entrar a ese lugar sola ni a palos, así que la agarro del brazo y la hizo entrar si o si.  
  
Las dos entraron, y pudieron ver un micro que decía HOGWARTS-BUS (jejejeje).  
  
-Hola!!- Dijeron dos voces tras ellas, Una de ellas era Ale, Alejandra López Torrado, la otra, era Maru, Mariela Martinotti.  
  
-Hey!! Cuantas que somos brujas!!- Dijo Maru.  
  
-Siiiiii-Le dijo Ale.-Pero ustedes son re chiquitas...-Al ver las caras de enojo de sus amigas dijo que era broma.  
  
-Bue bue , hablo la nona...- Se burlo Mari.  
  
-Jo!!- Soltó un chabon atrás de ellas, pareció que las miraba asquerosamente, en especial a María. Era de pelo rubio, re pálido y de ojos grises.  
  
-¿Y este?- Dijo Maru con desprecio.  
  
-Perdón...este NO, yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy, seguramente te debe sonar el apellido – Dijo a Mariela. Luego se dirigió a María y le hablo:  
  
-En especial vos, sangre sucia, deberías conocerme, más con tu viejo y esa gentuza de los Weasley-  
  
-Perdóname pibe, pero a mi me hablas bien o mi mano te va a quedar estampada en la cara- Le dijo María dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Anímate- La retó.  
  
-No me provoques pendejo, por que te juro que cuando aprenda a usar mi varita te voy a convertir en un shangshito con cola- Esto ultimo lo dijo medio riendo, imaginando a ese idiota convertido en un cerdo.  
  
-Vos no vas a poder ni hacer una poción para cambiar el color de pelo chabona, aceptalo, yo, un Malfoy, nunca se va a dejar ganar ni pegar por una sangre sucia como vos-  
  
En ese momento María estaba roja del rencor, ¿¡Qué pendejo de mierda!?. Sus amigas la miraban con cuidado, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, María le pego una cachetada.  
  
Draco se quedó helado, la miro por un momento, luego se fue, y enojado fue a decirles algo a dos chicos tan grandes como una montaña que estaban con el.  
  
-¡¡Vamos carajo!!, ¡¡al fin alguien más que yo le pega a Malfoy!!- Grito una chica tras ellas. Era una chica de pelo marrón, todo enredado, parecía que se había peleado con el peine, tenía ojos castaños.  
  
-¿Lo conoces a ese pibe?- Preguntó María.  
  
-Que si lo conozco?, me hizo la vida imposible a mi y a mis dos mejores amigos siempre, es un idiota....-Le comentó la chica.- Ah! Yo soy Hermione Granger, vos sos María Vivanco no??- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
-ehhhh...si como...?- María le quería preguntar a la chica, Hermione, como sabía su nombre, pero Hermione se disculpó de sus amigas diciéndole que quería hablar con María.  
  
María arregló con Maru, Ale, Xime y Natu para encontrarse cuando lleguen a Hogwarts.  
  
Se fue con Hermione, faltaba media hora para que saliera el micro , así que tenían tiempo para hablar.  
  
Hermione le habló de Hogwarts, le comentó que era una muy buena alumna, y que tenía dos mejores amigos que iba a Gryffindor con ella, como María no entendía eso de "Gryffindor" Hermione le tuvo que explicar todo sobre las casas, cosa que le encanto a ella, por que se sabía de memoria el libro "Hogwarts, Una historia" .  
  
-Ah! ¡Ojala que me toque en Gryffindor!- Dijo ilusionada María.  
  
-De seguro vas a ir ahí, tu papá también creo que estuvo en Gryffindor, se me todos los nombre de los alumnos viejos de Hogwarts!!, si queres te lo dig...-  
  
-No!-Soltó sin querer María.-Eh..digo..quiero decir..que después me los decís, estoy muy nerviosa, no conozco ni siquiera a los alumnos de este siglo!!-  
  
-Ah! No hay problema! Espera acá un toke- Le dijo Hermione  
  
-Okas-  
  
Espero cinco minutos, Hermione llegó con dos chicos, uno de ellos era morocho de ojos verdes, tenía un corte (ya cicatrizado) en la frente, otro era un pelirrojo, lleno de pecas y ojos azules.  
  
-Estos son mis dos mejores amigos- Le dijo a María. –Harry Potter- Dijo señalando a Harry- Y...-  
  
-¡¡No te puedo creer!!- Interrumpió María.- Mi amiga que es una bruja, o sea..yo también lo soy, pero como no se nada me dijo que vos fuiste el único que sobrevivió a la maldición de Lord Voldemort no??- Hermione y Ron se miraron con terror. María se acordó de lo que le había dicho Ximena con respecto a no nombrarlo.  
  
-¡¡Hay sorry!!, es que como no se nada del mundo mágico no me acorde de que no tenia que...- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Harry la interrumpió.  
  
-Esta bien, es mejor, una vez el Profesor Dumbledore –Al ver la cara de "¿¿Quien es ese??" de María el dijo: - Es el director de Hogwarts, el mejor brujo de todos los tiempos. El me dijo que cuando tenemos miedo a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort es peor, por que le tememos mas aún-  
  
-Uf!! Pensé que había metido la pata! – Suspiró.- Perdoname que te interrumpí Hermione-  
  
-Oh! Esta bien no te hagas problema, es normal con el famoso Harry Potter a nuestro lado!- Dijo el chico pelirrojo. –Yo me llamo Ronald Weasley, pero me dicen Ron- Se presentó.  
  
-¿Vos sos María Vivanco no?- Le preguntó Ron. ("Otra vez sopa!" pensó María)  
  
-Eh...si..¿Cómo saben vos y Hermione quien soy?-  
  
-Fácil- Le dijo Ron. –Es que mi papá trabaja en el ministerio de la magia, con tu papá- Le dijo. De pronto María se acordó de lo que le había dicho Ximena: "tu papá es muy respetado por todos, trabaja en el ministerio de la magia, con mi mamá y con un chabon que se llama Arthur Weasley , algo así, el hijo, Fred..esta muuuuuuy bueno, y otro que creo que te podría llegar a gustar es el menor creo que se llama R..." .  
  
-Disculpame, ¿Vos tenes un hermano que se llama Fred?- Le preguntó María.  
  
-Si, también el mellizo, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny...-  
  
-Ah! ¿No tenes mas hermanos?..o sea..¿hay alguno que empiece con la letra R que no seas vos?-  
  
-eh...no, ¿por que?- Le preguntó extrañado por la pregunta.- Yo soy el menor y el único que empieza con letra R...-  
  
-Ah! No no, por nada...-  
  
-Espérenme un segundo- Dijo Hermione. –Tengo que mandar una lechuza, es que le prometí a Viktor que le avisaría cuando me vaya- Ron puso mala cara. Cosa que a María, sin saber por que, le molesto.  
  
-¿Quién es Viktor?-Preguntó María.  
  
-Es el novio de Hermione- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Ah! ¿Es tu novio?- Volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Si, así que si me disculpan voy a mandarle una lechuza- Dijo Hermione mientras se iba con una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.  
  
-Esteee...-Dijo María, no sabía de que hablar con esos dos chicos, apenas los había conocido y no sabía si iban a ser tan buenos como Hermione.  
  
-¿En que casa crees que vas a estar Mari?-Dijo Ron.-¿Sorry..te podemos decir Mari?- Preguntó Ron. María mas roja que un tomate asintió.  
  
-La verdad no se, creo que en Gryffindor, por que mi papá estuvo ahí, pero si es por mi, o sea..ni idea donde voy a quedar, espero que en cualquiera, pero no en Slytherin, y menos con ese rubio...Draco Malf...- Harry la interrumpió.  
  
-¿Conoces a Malfoy?-  
  
-No, si..digo..lo conocí hoy, por que estaba con unas amigas, y...- María les relató su encuentro con Draco.  
  
-¿Le pegaste una cachetada?- Grito Ron. –¡¡Sos una genia!!- María se sonrojo mas que antes.  
  
-Si!!, pero lo que todavía no entiendo es que me quiso decir con "sangre sucia"-  
  
-ah eso...-Dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia. –Es cuando una bruja o mago no es hija o hijo de dos hechiceros-  
  
-Ah! Claro, ahora entiendo- Dijo un poco avergonzada.  
  
-No te preocupes- La tranquilizó Ron. –Nosotros, y la mayoría de las casas, tal vez con la excepción de Slytherin, no nos fijamos en eso, además Hermione también es hija de muggles, ¡y sin embargo es la bruja mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts!-  
  
María sonrío. Mientras, pudo ver a una chica pelirroja acercarse a donde estaban Harry, Ron y ella.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny!- Saludaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola Ronnie, Hola Harry-Cuando se dirigió a Harry se pudo ver que sus mejillas se tornaban levemente de un color rojo. Luego posó su vista en María. -¿Quién sos?- Le preguntó de mala manera.  
  
-Ginny no seas mal educada nena- Le reprendió su hermano. – Ella es María Vivanco, no te acord...- Ginny habló de pronto.  
  
-ahhh!! Sii!! Ya se! Disculpame ni te reconocí..aunque sos igual a tu papá así que, es que soy medio despistada- (Claro por que esta mirando otra cosa..o a otra persona jeje).  
  
-Todo bien- Le dijo María.  
  
-Yo soy Ginny, la hermana de Ron, un gusto- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Harry creo que te llamaba Parvati Patil, quería que le prestes un par de galeones-  
  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Harry gritando. –Que siga soñando, a ella nunca le voy a prestar nada, es una amarga!!, a lo sumo le voy a dar dos sikles-  
  
-¿te acompaño?- Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-Dale, además no se donde esta- Aceptó Harry mientras se iba con Ginny.  
  
María se quedo con Ron, "¿Qué hago?,¿Qué digo?,Hermione volveeee!!" , decía por sus adentros.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo hablar sin tartamudear (¿María tartamuda? ¿Desde cuando?), y la charla estaba bastante interesante llego Hermione (Maldita! Ahora no!!).  
  
-Hola!, mejor va a ser que vayamos subiendo al micro- Dijo ella.  
  
-¡Uy si es verdad son casi en punto!- Señaló Ron. -¿Queres sentarte con nosotros?- Le ofreció Ron a María.  
  
María ya había arreglado con sus amigas, pero por alguna razón le dijo que si instantáneamente a Ron.  
  
Cuando subieron andaba medio escondida atrás de Hermione, a ver si llegaba alguna amiga suya y le decía que fuera con ellas.  
  
-Che Mari!!!- Gritó Natu atrás de ella.  
  
-Natu! Este...che..me voy a sentar con Hermione, ¿no te molesta?-  
  
-Ah!, no! Todo bien! Mejor! Por que te iba a preguntar si no te molestaba si me sentaba con Colin- Le dijo señalando a un chico que estaba cerca de ahí. María suspiro aliviada.  
  
-Todo bien loka, nos vemos en la selección-  
  
Natalia se fue, y María se alejó para sentarse con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ella había pensado que se sentaría con Hermione, pero se llevo una GRAN sorpresa cuando se encontró a Hermione sentada con Harry, volteados para hablar también con Ron, quien estaba solo con un asiento libre.  
  
-¡¡Mari!!-  
  
-¡¡Aca!!-  
  
Le gritaron los tres.  
  
-Sentate con Ron- Le dijo Harry mientras sonreía.  
  
-¿Por qué te reís tanto Potter?- Dijo un chico rubio tras el asiento de Ron.  
  
-Uh no!! Encima tengo que viajar con vos atrás chabon!!- Le dijo el chico pelirrojo.  
  
-Callate Weasley- Le dijo Malfoy.  
  
-¿Uy nene no te cansas de molestar?- Le dijo María mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.  
  
-Ah! Pero si es mi amiga! ¿Ahora salís con Weasley vos?-  
  
María y Ron se pusieron rojos, Ron no se notaba cual era su pelo y cual era la piel.  
  
-Ja Ja, muy gracioso Draco- Le dijo María riendo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Idiota-  
  
-Boludo-  
  
-Pendeja-  
  
-Pálido-  
  
-Enferma-  
  
-Puto-  
  
-Trola-  
  
-Gay-  
  
-Sangre sucia-  
  
-Mogolico-  
  
-Estúpida-  
  
-Drogado-  
  
-Forra-  
  
-Impotente-  
  
Así se estaban insultando el uno al otro Malfoy y María.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron, Draco estaba sentado solo y en el asiento detrás de el estaban los dos chicos grandes y feos que había visto antes María.  
  
-Crave, Goyle- Llamó Malfoy.  
  
-Deja de insultarla pendejo- Dijo Ron  
  
-No nos busques Draco- Le advirtió Harry.  
  
-No les tengo miedo a ustedes- Dijo Draco mientras Goyle se sentaba en el asiento libre al lado de Malfoy.  
  
-¡Como se nota!- Dijo Hermione desde su asiento.  
  
-¿Qué saltas vos?- Le dijo Draco gritando.  
  
-Que te importa Malfoy- Contestó Hermione sin prestarle atención a Malfoy (cosa que no le cayo muy bien a Draco) y siguió leyendo su libro.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y vos que haces acá con estos?- Le dijo a María.-ya te vas a dar cuenta de que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras-  
  
-Si, ya se- Harry y Ron la miraron incrédulos. -Y estoy segura que la familia Malfoy pasa a mi lista negra-  
  
-¿Siempre decís lo mismo Malfoy?- Rió Harry.  
  
-Si, y mira como quedaste Potter, por no hacerme caso-  
  
-Por que no te callas de una vez, siempre hablas, hablas pero nunca te atreves a hacer nada- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Mira Weasley, por lo menos no me pongo a escupir babosas por que no tengo dinero para comprarme una varita nueva-  
  
-¡¡Cerra el pico "hurón Saltarín"!!-  
  
-Vos te la buscaste pobretón- Le dijo Draco, mientras les hacía una seña a sus dos guardaespaldas. Goyle le pegó a Ron en el estomago, Draco murmuró algo "Por si te quedo alguna babosa en el estomago Weasley", mientras Crave le rompió los anteojos a Harry de tan fuerte que le pegó.  
  
-¡¡Hayy!!- Gritó Harry mientras le sangraba la nariz.  
  
-¡¡Pendejo de estúpido!!- Gritó María mientras le pego una patada a Crave.  
  
-lolienlomulo- Logró decir Crave.  
  
-Ni sabes hablar mogolico- Le dijo María.  
  
-¡¡QUE ESTA PASANDO ACA!!- Dijo una voz tras ellos. Era un chico que tenía la túnica de Hogwarts con el escudo de un león en ella, María recordó que ese era el escudo de Gryffindor por lo que le había contado Hermione. También tenía una "P" en una insignia.  
  
-Hola German- Saludó Hermione sin quitar la vista de su libro.  
  
-Hola Hermione- Luego le dirigió una mirada a la situación. Harry sangrando, Ron en el suelo, Crave casi sin poder estar de pie, Draco y María mirándose con odio.  
  
-¿Qué pasó acá?- Preguntó mas calmado.  
  
-Que te importa a vos- Le dijo Draco.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, yo soy German Tirapegui y soy el prefecto de Gryffindor, puede estar seguro que esto estará en conocimiento de la profesora Mc.Gonagall,...Harry, Ron, ¿Están bien?-  
  
-Si- Dijo Ron en un tono poco convencional.  
  
-Yo también, aunque quiero ir a limpiarme, no me gusta ir con la cara roja de sangre, y arreglarme los anteojos- Dijo Harry mientras Hermione apuntaba con su varita a los anteojos de Harry y estos quedaban nuevos.  
  
-Si me imagino- Dijo riendo German. –Vengan, vamos-  
  
-¿Pueden venir María y Hermione?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Hermione y...¿Quién?-  
  
-María, Vivanco- La presentó Ron.  
  
-Ah! Si ya conozco al papá- Dijo German.  
  
"¿Todo el mundo conoce a mi viejo, y todo mundo sabe que soy la hija?" Pensó María.  
  
-Te pareces mucho, así que es fácil reconocerte- Le dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento.  
  
María se asustó un poco "¿Podrían los magos con algún hechizo o algo leer la mente de las personas?...HAY NO!!!".  
  
German y los cuatro se encaminaron a un lugar donde estaban todos los prefectos, German les pidió algo que María no pudo entender, saco un papel, su varita, y murmuro unas palabras.  
  
María abrió mucho los ojos al notar que ni Harry ni Ron tenían siquiera un raspón, parecía que no se habían hecho daño nunca. Hermione, al ver su cara, sonrió.  
  
-Ya te vas a acostumbrar, yo también cuando entre a Hogwarts no sabía nada de magia-  
  
-Si, supongo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar, aunque creo que no esta nada mal esto-  
  
Se despidieron de German y fueron a sus lugares, allí estaban Draco, Crave y Goyle.  
  
-¡Volvieron el famoso Harry Potter, las dos sangres sucias y el pobretón!- Grito Malfoy.  
  
-Ja Ja, no te cansas de decir idioteces, bahh si vos ya sos idiota no me extrañaría que digas idioteces....así que no nos jodas más pibe por que si no...- Estaba diciendo Harry, cuando avisaron que ya habían llegado. María, que estaba bastante entusiasmada, fue la primera que se paro de su asiento.  
  
-Ahora nosotros te vamos a llevar a conocer un poco Hogwarts, si estas en Gryffindor vas a estar con mi hermana- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Ok, gracias-  
  
Bajaron, y María se tuvo que separar con unos alumnos de primero y algunos de otros cursos, que como ella habían ingresado recién este año.  
  
-Chau!!-  
  
-Suerte!!-  
  
-Ojala te toque en Gryffindor!!-. Se despedían sus amigos. 


	3. sombrerito sombrerito!!

1.1 CAPITULO 3  
  
Se encontró con Maru y Natu que también tenían que sortearse.  
  
-¡¡Hola chicas!!- Las saludó.  
  
-Hola Mari..¡¡No sabes!!...-Empezó a decir Maru pero Natu la interrumpió.  
  
-¡¡Conocí a un chico re divino!!- Le gritó Natu.  
  
-¿Si?- Preguntó María. -¿Ese...Colin?-  
  
-Si, Colin Creveey, me senté con el-  
  
-Ah! Hablando del viaje!- Dijo Maru. -¿Con quien te fuiste?-  
  
-¿Viste la chica Hermione que conocimos cuando le pegue una cachetada a Malfoy?-  
  
-Sip-  
  
-Bueno, me fui con ella, y me presento a dos de sus amigos, Harry y Ron-  
  
-Ah bueno...te vi con un pelirrojo..- Le dijo Natu con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ese es Ron-  
  
-¿Y que ond...-  
  
-ALUMNOS DE PRIMERO!! YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA LA SELECCIÓN!!- Sin darse cuenta se habían perdido toda la explicación de esa bruja anciana, McGonagall.  
  
Un poco asustadas por que no tenían la menor idea de que iba a pasar, lo único que sabían era el nombre de las casas.  
  
Entraron en fila en un gran comedor, con cuatro mesas grandes, y una mesa donde estaban los profesores. Habían escudos por todas partes, de cada una de las casas, María lo sabía por que había visto el libro de Hermione sobre Hogwarts.  
  
La profesora McGonagall saco un taburete y en el posó un sombrero viejo y sucio.  
  
María se quedo pasmada. El sombrero....¡¡comenzó a cantar!!:  
  
"Hace muchísimos años,  
  
Cuatro personas inteligentes, trabajadoras, valientes, y ambiciosas decidieron enseñar,  
  
Comenzaron con su misión, y a preparar magos y brujas se dedicaron,  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw optaba por la inteligencia y el talento,  
  
Mientras que Godric Gryffindor prefería la valentía, la intrepidez,  
  
A Salazar Slytherin le apetecía la ambición y la avaricia,  
  
Muy diferente que Helga Hufflepuff, quien valoraba los trabajadores y perseverantes.  
  
Pero un día se dieron cuenta,  
  
Que no podrían enseñar para siempre,  
  
Por eso me crearon,  
  
En mi introdujeron parte de ellos,  
  
Así que YO decidiré a quien debes seguir,  
  
Soy el sombrero seleccionador, y en tu mente nada puedes oculta de mi"  
  
Cuando terminó, la profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer nombres. Cuando estaban por la "M" Maru y Natu se pusieron muy nerviosas. Aunque solo tenían que ir a sentarse en el taburete y esperar que el sombrero decidiera.  
  
-Malugani, Natalia- Dijo McGonagall. Natalia, nerviosa, miro a sus amigas, estas sonrieron para tranquilizarla.  
  
Subió unos escalones y se sentó en el taburete. Luego de unos segundos el sombrero seleccionador gritó:  
  
-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!- Natalia fue sonriente a sentarse...al lado de Colin.  
  
-¡Que suerte que tuvo Natt!- Le dijo Maru a María.  
  
-¡Si!- Contestó María.  
  
-Martinotti, Mariela-  
  
-Suerte Maruja- Le animó María.  
  
Mariela subió los escalones y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora McGonagall posó el sombrero en su cabeza y después de unos minutos gritó:  
  
-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!-  
  
"¡Qué suerte que tienen!, ojalá me toque en Gryffindor también,..cualquiera menos en slytherin, PERO QUIERO TANTO ESTAR EN GRYFFINDOR..." Pensó mientras volteó y vio a Ron, cuando este la vio le sonrió. María le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco nerviosa, volvió a mirar la selección, mientras Harry miraba interesado la situación "sonrisa-mari-sonrisa-ron". "¿Por qué letra irían?", pensó ella, pronto lo averiguó.  
  
-Vivanco, María-  
  
"¡¡Hay..Hay..para que pregunteee!!". Mas nerviosa que antes subió los escalones, se sentó en el taburete y ya con el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza pudo escuchar una voz..¿Acaso el sombrero hablaba?...si, lo había dicho Hermione en el viaje: "Cuando te ponen el sombrero seleccionador el te dice algunas cosas, solamente vos lo podes escuchar". Mientras pensaba eso el sombrero seleccionador le habló.  
  
-Si..puedo hablarte, y también leerte los pensamientos, los magos no puede hacer eso, no te preocupes, a ver..no estoy para charlar, así que voy a decidir ya en que casa vas a estar..en Ravenclaw..NO, sabes exactamente que esa no es la casa para vos..ja!, en Slytherin..mmm...no, no creo, y menos separada de tu amigos , en Hufflepuff o Gryffindor?, por que Hufflepuff no esta mal, no es de inútiles como dicen algunos, bueno a ver...-  
  
María pensaba en sus adentros: "Por favor sombrerito! En Gryffindor!! Con Natu, Maru, Hermione, German, Ron, Harry, Ginny, please!!!" .  
  
-Bueno bueno esta bien…- Le dijo el sombrero- ¡¡Pero no me vuelvas a llamar "Sombrerito"!!...¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!-  
  
María saltó de la felicidad, que casi tira el sombrero por los aires.  
  
Fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, quienes le habían guardado un lugar.  
  
-¿Me guardaron un lugar?- Preguntó María. –¡Pero si ni sabían que iba a estar en su casa!-  
  
-Intuición- Contesto Ron riendo.  
  
Un mago de barba blanca, y anteojos con forma de medialuna se levanto y pidió silencio. Todos escucharon el gran discurso y finalmente dio dos aplausos y las mesas se llenaron de comida. Fue mágico y María se quedo sin habla.  
  
-Te lo dije, ya te vas a acostumbrar- Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si..supongo- contestó mientras se servía un poco de carne.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer se les unió Ginny, y le ofreció a María mostrarle un poco Hogwarts. Como era tarde, y María estaba cansada le pidió disculpas a Ginny y se fue a su habitación. Se despidió de Harry, Ron y Hermione y se fue con Ginny, quien le iba a indicar el camino hacia la sala común.  
  
-¿Qué tal estas Mari?- Preguntó Ginny. -¡Ah! Disculpame que cuando nos conocimos en la terminal te conteste un poquito de mala manera en un momento, es que no sabía quien eras- Se disculpó.  
  
-Todo bien Ginny, no te hagas problema- La tranquilizó María. Ginny sonrió mientras se encontraban frente a un retrato de una señora gorda en el, lo mas extraño era que el retrato, y la dama gorda que estaba en el se movía.  
  
- rum mercurius – Dijo Ginny y el retrato se movió para dejar ver una "puerta".  
  
-Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor- Le dijo a María mientras entraban en lo que parecía un "living".  
  
-¡Copadísimo!- Dijo María. Esa frase le hizo acordar mucho a Camila Jordán, una de sus excompañeras y no pudo evitar entristecerse.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No nada, lo que pasa es que me acorde de una excompañera y..-  
  
-ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Gritó una chica morocha de ojos marrones desde unas escaleras.  
  
-¿Camu?- Preguntó incrédula María.  
  
-¡¡Si nena tonta!!- Le dijo Camila a María, eso de "nena tonta" era típico suyo.  
  
María corrió a abrazarla.  
  
-¿Cómo andas?- Preguntó Cami.  
  
-¡Todo bien!, ¡no sabía que eras bruja!-  
  
-¡¡Oh sorpresa!!-  
  
-Bueno, yo me estaba yendo a dormir, estoy muerta, mañana hablamos, me tenes que contar muchas cosas, ah! Y ese amigo tuyo el que me dijiste por teléfono?-  
  
-ahhh si...nada, pero no es brujo, así que no lo veo tanto, igualmente estoy re metida con uno que se llama Dean, esta en mi curso-  
  
-Buenísimo!-  
  
-¿Y vos?- Preguntó Camila  
  
-eh..¿Yo que?- Dijo María haciéndose la tonta.  
  
-Dale no te hagas la boluda-  
  
-Después hablamos- Le dijo en un susurro para que Ginny no escuche.  
  
-jeje ta bien, ¡nos vemos!-  
  
-Cami, ¿no sabes quien mas conocido nuestro esta en Hogwarts?-  
  
-No te puedo decir, ya vas a ver, pero tene en cuenta que no todos están en Gryffindor, hay algunos en Raven, en Huffle, y...en Slytherin también....-  
  
-¿Por qué es tan malo Slytherin?-  
  
-Es que de ahí salen la mayoría de los magos y brujas que se pasan al lado oscuro, y también fue la casa a la cual perteneció el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado...-  
  
-Ahh..con razón..pero no creo que ningún conocido nuestro este en Slytherin no?- Preguntó medio preocupada María.  
  
-Ya vas a ver quienes están en cada casa- Dijo mientras se iba por el retrato.  
  
-¿Vamos a la habitación?- Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si obvio, la verdad no veo la hora de acostarme...¡¡HAY NO!!, mis cosas!! No las baje del micro!!- Recordó.  
  
-No te hagas drama, ya están en tu habitación- La tranquilizó Ginny.  
  
María suspiro, subieron unas escaleras y encontraron unas puertas que decían el número del curso de cada habitación, buscaron y al fin encontraron, "CUARTO CURSO". Entraron y María se sorprendió al ver que sus cosas estaban ya ordenadas y acomodadas en la habitación. Se recostó en una cama y Ginny sentó en una a su lado.  
  
-¿De que es tu varita?- Le preguntó Ginny.  
  
-mmm...esperame...- Dijo mientras trataba de recordar, sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo. – Quebracho, 28 centímetros, pluma de fénix, delgada y flexible, especial para defensa contra las artes oscuras –  
  
-Que bueno! La mía no es especial para defensa contra las artes oscuras, es una lastima, por que es una de mis materias favoritas....-  
  
-Ah..yo no se ni que materias hay así que..jeje..- Confesó María. -Bueno, voy a dormir, ¿te molesta?-  
  
-Para nada, yo también te iba a decir lo mismo-  
  
Ginny sacó su varita, murmuró algo como "NOX" y las luces se apagaron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente María se despertó muy temprano, exactamente eran las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada.  
  
Sacó una linterna, y un libro que le había prestado Ginny. La linterna la había encantado Hermione, para que funcione, ya que en Hogwarts los accesorios muggles no funcionaban. Se vistió, se puso su usual pollera negra y el buzo gris, la túnica la llevaba en la mano, ya que nadie le diría nada por que no iba a salir de la sala común.  
  
Leyó y releyó unas páginas del libro, luego tomó su varita y dijo:  
  
-Lumus- De la punta de la varita se podía ver que salía una pequeña luz.  
  
-Bien, ahora, no me voy a poder dormir, así que mejor voy por ahí antes de despertarlas- Pensó.  
  
En la habitación, se encontraban Ginny, Samantha, Rachel (dos amigas de Ginny), Natu y Maru.  
  
Samantha roncó muy fuerte, María tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reír a carcajadas. Mientras, Mariela murmuraba algo, María pudo captar algunas palabras: "LA CARTA DEL TAROTT NOOO!! SE VUELAAAAA!! QUIERO VERRRRRR!!! NOOOO!!!"  
  
Salió de ese loquero y fue hacia la sala común con el libro de Ginny en la mano.  
  
Se sentó en un sillón rojo frente a la chimenea apagada y nuevamente abrió el libro.  
  
-incendio- Dijo apuntando a la chimenea con su varita, de esta salió fuego, que mágicamente se dirigió a la chimenea y la prendió.  
  
-wow! Aprendes rápido eh!!- Dijo una voz.  
  
María al principió se asustó, tal vez no este permitido encender la chimenea, o estar a esas horas en la sala común, pero cuando reconoció de quien era la voz ,se tranquilizó.  
  
-Hola Ron- Lo saludó.  
  
-Hola Mari, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-  
  
-Sin ganas de dormir...¿y vos?-  
  
-Se podría decir que lo mismo- Le contestó Ron riendo. -¿Puedo?- Dijo señalando un lugar en el sillón al lado de María.  
  
-Claro!- Dijo mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Veo que aprendes rápido- Repitió.  
  
-Supongo que si, y bueno, es que no se nada, pero no es tan difícil por ahora-  
  
-Esa es mi bruja!!- Gritó Ron.  
  
-Shhh!! Ron!! Son las cinco y media de la mañana!!- Lo calló.  
  
-Si, es verdad juasss-  
  
-No hay casi ningún profesor ahora, ¿vamos a pasear por ahí?, de paso te muestro Hogwarts-  
  
-¿Se puede?-  
  
-Bueeeeeeno....no...pero Harry, Hermione y yo hicimos tantas cosas que no se podían, que esta vez va a ser como sacarle un chupetín a un elfo-  
  
-¿Un chupetín a un que...?-  
  
-Un elfo, es una criatura mágica, si queres te muestro uno, y vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid y te muestro algunos animales mágicos también- María no se podía negar, iba a ir con Ron, a conocer Hogwarts y a ver animales mágicos!!.  
  
-Bueno, me convenciste!! vamos!!- Le dijo María.  
  
María y Ron se levantaron, María apagó las llamas de la chimenea sin fijarse en el libro, Ron volvió a gritar eufórico felicitando a María.  
  
Salieron de la sala común, la dama gorda estaba profundamente dormida para suerte de ambos.  
  
-Que lástima que no le saque a Harry la capa invisible...- Dijo Ron.  
  
-¿La que?- Indagó interesada María.  
  
-Después te explico, es una capa que...- María no pudo oír a Ron, ya que se escuchó un estruendo cerca de ellos.  
  
-No!! Peeves!! Corramos!!- Dijo Ron mientras agarró del brazo a María. (  
  
Corrieron por unos pasillos oscuros, llegaron a un aula vacía y entraron a esta, estaba muy obscura, así que Ron encendió su varita.  
  
-No hagas vos también un lumus, por que si no va a ser mucha luz y nos van a descubrir-  
  
-Esta bien, ¿Quién es Peeves?- Preguntó María.  
  
-Es un poltergeits, es como un duende, pero que siempre molesta grr.....bueno, creo que ya se fue, si no se lo escucharía cantar o algo, ¿Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid?, ya esta despierto seguro, se levanta mas o menos a las seis y son menos diez creo-  
  
-ok, vamos-  
  
Salieron del aula y se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando salieron del castillo hacía mucho frío, María tiritaba de lo congelada que estaba, Ron al ver esto le dio su capa. María le dijo que no al principió por que el también se iba a congelar, pero Ron insistió y ella le agradeció.  
  
Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y Ron tocó la puerta. Un hombre gigante se encontraba detrás de ella.  
  
-Ron!! Que sorpresa!!- Dijo Hagrid sonriente.  
  
-Hola Hagrid, ¿Podemos pasar?-  
  
-Si, claro- Dijo mientras los dejaba pasar. -¿Y quien es tu amiguita?-  
  
-Ah! Perdón! , Hagrid, ella es María, es la hija de...-  
  
-De Edgardo!! Si claro! Como no te reconocí antes!! Si te conozco desde que eras chiquita! Me carteo con tu viejo, pero nunca podemos arreglar para vernos, y menos últimamente con los líos de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Ron notó que María estaba casi sin respiración y logró separarla de Hagrid.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y que los trae por acá?- De pronto se paró en seco y los miró seriamente. –No pueden estar acá, lo sabes muy bien Ron...así que...-  
  
-Dale Hagrid! No te hagas el malo! Además Mari no va a decir nada-  
  
-Bueno bueno esta bien!!- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.  
  
Un perro negro apareció de debajo de la mesa y corrió hacia donde estaba Ron, le saltó encima a este y lo tiró al piso.  
  
-¡¡Hay pero que lindo perro!!- Gritó María.  
  
-Lindísimo...- Dijo sarcásticamente Ron limpiándose la baba que le había dejado el perro en la cara.  
  
-Se llama Fang- Dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid, ¿Nos podes mostrar algunas criaturas mágicas?- Preguntó Ron mientras se levantaba del piso.  
  
-Claro! Para eso esta el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas! No?-  
  
-¿Sos profesor?- Dijo contenta María.  
  
-Ajá- Asintió orgulloso Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid salió de la cabaña y les indicó que esperen adentro. María y Ron comenzaron a hablar, Ron le contó de que en el curso anterior, a Draco Malfoy, un profesor lo había convertido en un hurón, y que por eso en el viaje lo había llamado "Hurón Saltarín".  
  
María le tiro nombres para saber si alguna de sus amigas estaba en Slytherin, pero por desgracia Ron no recordaba ningún nombre.  
  
Ron le estaba enseñando unos hechizos, cuando "sin querer" le lanzo un "rictusempra" a María. Esta empezó a retorcerse de la risa, sentía cosquillas sin parar y tuvo que tirarse al piso, aunque estaba casi sin poder hablar, saco su varita, y recordando exactamente las palabras de Ron dijo:  
  
-rictusempra!!- Ron comenzó a reír a carcajadas también, y al igual que María tuvo que tirarse al piso. Tomó su varita y se señalo a el mismo.  
  
-finite incantatem- Y pudo levantarse, aunque se seguía riendo, pero no por el hechizo.  
  
-Dale Ron!!- Le gritó María.  
  
-mmm..bueno bueno..pero nada mas por que tengo buen corazón..pero no va a quedar así esto eh!!- Le dijo Ron. –finite incantatem- Y María pudo ponerse de pie por fin.  
  
-Bueno, esto les va a gustar- Dijo Hagrid entrando nuevamente a la cabaña, con una jaula tapada por una manta blanca.  
  
-¿Qué es Hagrid?- Le preguntó María impaciente.  
  
Hagrid destapó la jaula, y dentro de ella se pudo ver un pájaro de color verde lima, pero no era como los pájaros comunes, parecía que desprendía su propio brillo, y no emitía ningún sonido, aunque abriera y cerrara su pico.  
  
-Es un Foowper, es un pájaro africano, tiene un encantamiento silenciador, por que se dice que el canto del Foowper acaba por volver loco, por eso se usa ese hechizo y es necesaria una licencia para tenerlos, siempre tienen colores vivos, como naranja, amarillo, rojo..-  
  
-¡Que.....copado!!-Dijo María, no encontraba palabras para expresarse, era mucha magia en un día!!.  
  
-Bueno, en la clase lo veremos, pero ustedes no digan nada de que lo han visto, ¿esta bien?-  
  
-De acuerdo- Dijeron Ron y Mari al unísono.  
  
Se despidieron de Hagrid y se encaminaron hacia el castillo, ya no estaban tan preocupados por que los vieran.  
  
De pronto, sin previo aviso, Ron agarró a María por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
-¡¡Te dije que no iba a quedar así!!- Dijo sonriendo. María también se defendió con un ataque de cosquillas hacia Ron en el cuello. Se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en la puerta del castillo y pararon la guerra de cosquillas (a la forma muggle). Se acomodaron las túnicas y entraron. María le devolvió su capa a Ron mientras subían las escaleras.  
  
Cuando entraron a la sala común se encontraron con Ginny y Harry, quienes estaban sentados frente al fuego.  
  
Harry volteó, al verlos sonrió y le dio un codazo a Ginny.  
  
-Ah! Llegaron!- Dijo esta.  
  
-Ginny me dijo que no estabas por ningún lado y nos preocupamos- Le explicó Harry a María.  
  
-Pero como Harry me dijo que Ron tampoco estaba, pensamos que habrían ido a algún lado juntos, y pensamos bien no?- Dijo Ginny.  
  
-ehh...si- Dijo Ron un poco aturdido de tantos pensamientos.  
  
-Discúlpenme, pero voy al gran comedor, quiero ver si alguien que conozca esta en Hogwarts también- Les dijo María  
  
-ok, pero acordate que a las siete tenemos pociones con los de Slytherin le dijo Ginny-  
  
-Esta bien, son lasss...seis y media pasadas, tengo tiempo-  
  
-Bye!-  
  
María salió de la sala común, y bajó las escaleras. Entró al gran comedor, había algunos alumnos desayunando en sus respectivas mesas de cada casa. Se sentó en la de Gryffindor y empezó a observar a su alrededor.  
  
Se levantó de repente y corrió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Jimena!!- Dijo tocándole el hombro a una chica.  
  
-Angie!!- Saludó Jimena Todaro. -¿Cómo andas?, ayer me entere de que estabas en Hogwarts, pero no te encontraba por ningún lado, a la noche ya estabas dormida ,y hoy a la mañana me dijeron que no te encontraban-  
  
-Ah!! Si bueno...¡no te vi en la selección!- Dijo María.  
  
-¿Tas ciega?, tontis!,fui antes que vos!! ¿En que mundo estabas?-  
  
-Ah..es que justo mire para otro lado!- Dijo sin confesar que no había escuchado ningún nombre excepto el de sus dos amigas.  
  
-Jeje que loka, bueno che me tengo que ir , por que se me hace tarde y tengo que hacer una tarea de adivinación-  
  
-okis, nos vemos!!-  
  
Jimena se fue, mientras que María divisó otra persona conocida. Esta tenía la túnica con el escudo de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Delfina Sarmiento!!!!! Acaaa!!!!- Gritó desesperadamente.  
  
-No..no te puedo creer!!!- Dijo Delfina en tono cheto.  
  
-Creelo!!- Le dijo en el mismo tono María.  
  
Delfina corrió y la abrazó. Conversaron unos minutos y luego María se disculpó ya que tenía pociones.  
  
Fue hacia la sala común, en el retrato la estaban esperando Natalia y Mariela.  
  
-¿Vamos?, tenemos en las mazmorras- Dijo Mariela.  
  
-Si, además me muero por saber si hay alguien de Slytherin que conozca- Dijo mientras les contó que había visto a Jime y a Delfi.  
  
Llegaron a las mazmorras, el lugar era muy frío, y estaba lleno de calderos en cada mesa. Se sentaron en una las tres y delante suyo estaban Ginny, Samantha y Rachel.  
  
-Angie!!- Gritó una voz conocida.  
  
-¿Lucía?- Dijo sin poder creer María. Natalia y Mariela voltearon para ver a Lucia Polo, quien en ese momento estaba dando saltitos como una idiota.  
  
-No! Encima esta zanahoria viene a Hogwarts?!- Dijo Nati.  
  
-La con...!!!- Comenzó a insultar Mariela.  
  
-Tengo que hacer algo, me voy a dar el gusto de algo que no hice y que tendría que haber hecho- Dijo María, mientras observaba que no haya ningún profesor ni mas alumnos que ellas.  
  
Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Lucía. Lucía, que se había dado cuenta de esto, saco también su varita. Un chico de Gryffindor, Colin, gritó:  
  
-Hacela mierda María!!!-  
  
María le sonrió y apuntó con su varita a Lucía, La zanahoria estaba hace media hora con la varita en mano, así que perfectamente le llevaba la ventaja a María. Pero María fue rápida y gritó:  
  
-¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!- Una fuerza invisible empujó a Lucía haciéndola chocar contra la pared.  
  
-Accio varita de lucía- Dijo María, y la varita de Lucía voló a sus manos. –colortus- Dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita el cabello de Lucia , y este se tornaba en las raíces verdes y el resto mas naranja que antes. Los pocos alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor que se encontraban en el aula estallaron en risas. María dijo más para si misma que para los demás: -Ahora si sos una ZANAHORIA con todas las letras-.  
  
Lucía se levanto y casi llorando le dijo a María:  
  
-¿Me das mi varita please?-  
  
María se acerco a Colin, y le susurró algo al oído. El sacó de su mochila una cámara fotográfica mágica (la que usa para sacarle fotos a Harry todo el tiempo) y le tomó unas fotografías a Lucia.  
  
-Acá tenes- Dijo María mientras le devolvía la varita. –Ah! Pero no le vas a decir nada al profesor...¡obliviate!- Dijo, y Lucía puso cara de tonta y volvió a sentarse cerca de una chica de Slytherin.  
  
En ese momento entro el profesor. Tenía nariz ganchuda y una túnica negra, era muy pálido.  
  
-Bueno en mi clase vamos a trabajar, y no vamos a desperdiciar ni un minuto de mi tiempo, no voy a aceptar quejas de ningún tipo y ni una falta de respeto- Dijo en tono severo. La clase asintió y mientras el tomaba lista, Mariela les dijo a sus dos amigas:  
  
-Uy..no creo que me guste mucho esta clase-  
  
-A mi tampoco- Confesó Nati.  
  
-A mi creo que si me va a gustar, no se por que -  
  
-¿Tomaste algo que te hizo mal?- Le dijo en broma Mariela.  
  
-Ja Ja- Rió sarcásticamente.  
  
-Vivanco- Dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
-Acá- Dijo María levantando su mano. -¿Cómo se llama este profesor?- Le preguntó a Ginny por lo bajo, tocándole el hombro.  
  
-Severus Snape- Dijo el profesor, quien había escuchado a María.  
  
Ella un poco avergonzada desvió su vista.  
  
La clase transcurrió normalmente, aunque el profesor Snape se la pasaba regañando a todo el mundo, no regañaba nunca a María.  
  
Salieron de las mazmorras y se encaminaron hacia la clase de Adivinación. 


	4. Decime!!....no!vos primero!!...

1.1.1.1.1 CAPITULO 4  
  
Pasaron las semanas. María y sus amigas ya estaban mas tranquilas, adaptadas a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico. El mes se había pasado volando. Era octubre, estaban María y Ginny en su habitación solas, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.  
  
-Bueno, ¿me vas a contar si o no?- Le dijo Ginny a María.  
  
-No se...vos primero!!-  
  
-Si ya sabes! Es re obvio!!-  
  
-Bueno, no, no se, dale decime y te digo- Le insistía María a Ginny, Ginny llevaba semanas preguntándole si le gustaba alguien a María, pero María siempre la esquivaba.  
  
-Bueno, me gusta...¡Harry!- Dijo Ginny muy rápido. –Ahora te toca a vos....-  
  
-enserio?? Mira vos!! Ya me había parecido pero quería ver si era verdad....esteee..bueno...es que..es distinto por que...-  
  
-No!! Dale! Decime! ¿soy tu amiga o no?- Le dijo Ginny un poco molesta.  
  
-Si tonta!!- Contestó enseguida María. –Bueno, esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie..-  
  
-Dale!!-  
  
-Bueno...me gusta....¡Ron!- Ginny miro sorprendida a María.  
  
-No te puedo creer!!!!, Ron...Ron?, mi hermano?-  
  
-¿Cuántos Ron conoces en Hogwarts?-  
  
-uno!..hayy!! en serio?-  
  
-Si!!- Contestó un poco cansada de que Ginny no lo pudiera creer.  
  
En ese momento entro una chica morocha, unos años menor que ellas.  
  
-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?- Dijo Ginny de mala manera. María miro a Ginny severamente "¿Siempre das la primera impresión de una amarga mal educada Ginny?" . Luego poso su mirada en la chica que había entrado. Le resulto muy conocida, también pudo ver que estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Martina Medici?- Preguntó María.  
  
-Si, Hola Angie, supe que estabas en Hogwarts y te vine a saludar- Martina aún llorando, pero sonriendo, fue y abrazo a María.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Tinchi?- Le preguntó María preocupada.  
  
-Nada, peleas con amigas...-  
  
-Uh! Esas navas?- Dijo María, ahora enojada.  
  
-Si..pero bueno...-  
  
-Parece que te sentís mal Marti, ¿Queres ir a la enfermería?- Le ofreció.  
  
-¿Me acompañan?-  
  
-Claro- Dijeron Mari y Ginny al unísono.  
  
María, Ginny y Martina se encaminaron hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegaron Madam Pomfrey las atendió, María y Ginny querían quedarse, pero Madam Pomfrey le dio una poción para el sueño a Martina, así que no tendría ningún efecto quedarse.  
  
María y Ginny salieron de la enfermería, Ginny, retomando la conversación del cuarto le dijo:  
  
-Mari..¿Me podes ayudar?, yo se que ahora estas re amiga de Harry, Hermione y Ronnie, y yo te veo que te llevas mas que bien con Harry y...-  
  
-No me digas más, dont worry be happy , yo te voy a ayudar-  
  
-¡¡Hay que idola!!-  
  
-¿A que te va a ayudar la sangre sucia?- Dijo Draco Malfoy quien acababa de salir de la enfermería.  
  
-Otra vez vos...mira no me molestes por que si no- Comenzó a decir Mari.  
  
-¿Por qué si no que?- Dijo Draco, pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de María ya que un chico pelirrojo llegó y amenazadoramente le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-¿Malfoy por que no te vas?, por que ahora que no están tus guarda espaldas...- Le dijo Ron.  
  
-Me voy Weasley, pero no por vos, si no por que llego tarde a clases- Contestó Draco mientras apartaba la mano de Ron de su hombro y se perdía de vista a paso acelerado.  
  
-Ja! Te tiene re miedo Ronnie!- Dijo Ginny.  
  
-Es un miedoso ese pibe...- Contestó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Esteee..bue..yo me estaba yendo, tenemos hora libre y quede con las chicas en la biblioteca...- Dijo Ginny "disimuladamente" mirando a María.  
  
-Esta bien, ¿Mari venís un rato conmigo?- Le preguntó Ron.  
  
-Dale! A donde?-  
  
-No se, por ahí que se yo-  
  
María y Ron se despidieron de una muy sonriente Ginny ("Se más disimulada!!") y se encaminaron hacia las afueras del castillo.  
  
Se sentaron cerca del lago y comenzaron a charlar de Quidditch, Ron le enseño las posiciones y los jugadores, las pelotas y las escobas, en su libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". También le mostró un libro que se llamaba "Volando con los Chudley Cannons", era sobre su equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Ron ayudo a María a aprender nuevos hechizos, cuando de repente Ron dijo:  
  
-orchideus- De la varita de el chico salieron unas flores en un ramo. El las tomo y se las dio a María.  
  
-¿eh?- Dijo María haciéndose la tonta.  
  
-¿No las queres?- Dijo riendo Ron.  
  
-No!!..digo! que si! Que las quiero!!- Dijo Rápidamente María. –Gracias-  
  
-De nada-  
  
Siguieron practicando. Paso un rato, María logro convertir una hoja en una pluma, mientras que Ron le ayudaba a realizar un patronus, María no pudo lograr realizar el hechizo, pero igualmente tendría defensa contra las artes oscuras esa tarde, Era la primera clase de esta asignatura que tendría.  
  
Llego Hermione corriendo a donde ellos estaban con cara preocupada.  
  
-Harry esta en la enfermería, le duele la cicatriz-  
  
-Hay no..- Dijo Ron con cara pálida.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?- Dijo preocupada María.  
  
-Es que, generalmente, cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta cerca...Harry siente un dolor muy fuerte en la cicatriz...por que fue originada por un maleficio, y este estableció una conexión entre Harry y el- innombrable..- Le explicó Hermione.  
  
-¿O sea que puede ser que Lord Voldemort este por acá?-  
  
-SHHHH!!!- La callaron Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Perdón...-  
  
-Si Mari, por eso estoy tan preocupada- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Podemos ir a verlo?- Preguntó María.  
  
-No, es que Madam Pomfrey no nos deja, pero no te preocupes, Harry esta bien ahora- Aclaró Hermione al ver la cara triste de sus amigos. –Ah! Por cierto! Vieron que van a realizar el baile de Hallowen?-  
  
-¿Baile de Hallowen?- Dijo interesada María.  
  
-Si- Le contestó Hermione. –De seguro no trajiste túnica de gala, si queres te acompaño a comprarla en Hogsmeade-  
  
-Dale! Mi papá me dio bastante dinero por ser mi primer año en Hogwarts, ¿Con quien vas Hermione?-  
  
-Eh..Bueno..como yo tengo novio y en realidad casi todos los que invitan al baile les gusta su pareja...decidí ir con Neville, me pidió, y ya que solo somos amigos le dije que si...-Luego miró a Ron, y recordando el incidente del curso anterior le dijo:  
  
-Espero que no te moleste por que....-  
  
-No pensaba invitarte a vos- Dijo mordazmente el.  
  
-Oh! Esta bien..mejor- Le dijo Hermione, aunque la última palabra la dijo mucho mas baja para que Ron no pudiera escucharla.  
  
María se despidió de Ron y Hermione y fue a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Cuando llegó al aula se encontró con Mariela y Natalia.  
  
-Hola chicas- Saludó.  
  
-¡¡No sabes lo que te tengo que contar Angie!!-  
  
-¿Qué pacho?- Dijo intrigada María.  
  
Antes que Maru pudiera contarles, Natu la interrumpió.  
  
-Mari...ehh...¿Y esas flores?- Dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Ah!!..ehh..ehh..bueeeeeno...ehh- María titubeaba y no sabía que contestar.  
  
-Bueno bueno..no te pongas nerviosa, igualmente ya me imagino quien te las dio, después nos contas bien- Dijo Natalia  
  
-Ok- Asintió aliviada María. –Bueno, ¡¡Contame Maru!!-  
  
-Esta bien esta bien...me invito Oliver al baile!!-  
  
-¿¿Si??- Gritó María. -¡¡Contame todo!!-  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 *FLASH BACK*  
  
Mariela estaba cerca del campo de Quidditch, para su practica particular de la clase de vuelo, ya que no iba muy bien, el profesor Wood le ofreció una clase particular. Cuando estaba llegando se encontró con el profesor, era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, muy alto, de dieciocho años.  
  
-Buenas tardes profesor Wood- Le saludó Maru.  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita Martinotti- Dijo Oliver. –Bueno, no creo que tengamos que tratarnos tanto como profesor*alumna, solo por las clases particulares nos tuteamos ok?-  
  
-Esta bien!- Contestó Mariela contenta. Por mas que el profesor era mayor que ella, era muy joven, y era MUY lindo.  
  
-¿Leíste el libro?-  
  
-Si si, y estuve practicando también, aunque cuando volé la primera vez me caí...- Dijo un poco colorada.  
  
-Ah! Siempre pasa! Si te contara lo que le paso a Neville, un alumno de quinto, en su primera clase de vuelo!....- Oliver comenzó a contarle a Mariela la anécdota del pobre Neville Longbottom.  
  
Mariela termino riendo a carcajadas del pobre Neville, mientras que el profesor le enseñaba como pulir una Saeta de fuego, aunque practicando con una Comet 160.  
  
-Estee...Maru...- Le dijo Oliver. Mariela casi le da un infarto..¡¡La había llamado Maru!!.  
  
-Si..?- Pregunto muerta de la curiosidad.  
  
-¿Tenes pareja para el baile de Hallowen?- Cuando dijo esto Mariela ya estaba en una nube.  
  
-Ehhh..No...¿Por qué?- Le contestó.  
  
-Bueno..eh...no se..pensé que ibas a tener, una chica como vos..pensé que ya te habrían pedido...¿No queres venir conmigo al baile?..si es que no te molesta!! Por que tal vez ir con un profesor....-  
  
-¿Qué?..no!! no me molesta!-  
  
-¿Entonces si queres?-  
  
-Si!- Dijo Maru mas roja que un tomate.  
  
Oliver sonrió ampliamente y rápidamente retomaron el tema de las escobas.  
  
*FLASH END*  
  
Cuando Mariela terminó de contarle a María, estaba muy roja, pero a la vez feliz y sonriente.  
  
-¡¡Que bueno Maguja!!- La felicitó Mari, algunas veces la llamaba Magu o Maguja.  
  
-Si!!!..bueno! ahora te toca a vos contarnos..¿Y las flores?-  
  
-ehh...no digan nada pero las arranque...- Mintió María.  
  
-ah!!- Dijo Mariela, aunque Natalia la miro y frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Chicas!! El profesor!!- Gritó Ginny desde el aula.  
  
Entraron en el aula, María se sentó con Ginny, detrás estaban Mariela y Natalia. Entró el profesor, era un anciano, tenía barba blanca, aunque no tan larga como la de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno días- Dijo a la clase. –Mi nombre es Mundungus Fletcher, y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-  
  
La clase asintió en modo de aprobación.  
  
-Les explicare como nos manejaremos, empezaremos con lo mas simple, para su edad- Aclaró. - ¿Alguien sabe que es un dementor?- Preguntó a la clase.  
  
María, quien había intentado hacer el patronus, sabía la clase de criaturas que eran los dementores. Levantó su mano.  
  
-Si señorita....-  
  
-Vivanco- Dijo ella.  
  
-Señorita Vivanco, ¿Puede decirle a la clase que es un dementor?-  
  
-Un dementor es una criatura mágica, se alimentan de la energía y felicidad de las personas, llevan una capa que no permite ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, nadie sabe como es el rostro del dementor, ya que solo lo muestra cuando se da "el beso de dementor", es como si le absorbiera el alma a una persona, pero la dejara con vida- Cuando terminó de decir esto, ella y toda la clase estaba sorprendida.  
  
-Perfecto, eso merece 10 puntos para Gryffindor- Dijo el profesor. –Ahora, alguien sabe cual es el hechizo para poder combatirlos?- María nuevamente levantó su mano.  
  
-Expecto Patronus-  
  
-Excelente, otro 10 puntos para Gryffindor-  
  
La clase fue muy interesante, hablaron de Los Dementores todo el tiempo.  
  
Cuando salieron de la clase fueron a almorzar, se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Hola!-Saludó Hermione.  
  
-Hola Hermione!- Saludaron María, Ginny, Natu y Maru.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado! Me quedo un poco corto, pero bueno, pronto voy a subir mas capitulos!! Review please!!!!!  
  
María 


	5. ¿Ves alguna otra chica x aca?...cuidado!...

Hola!! Para los que leyeron antes el capi 5, como me había quedado corto y el 6 tambien los uní.  
  
Espero q les guste, escríbame mailssssss hermione_granger@2vias.com.ar  
  
Besos  
  
Mari  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
-Ginny, ¿Po..podemos hablar un segundo?- Preguntó Harry tartamudeando.  
  
-Claro- Dijo ella sin entender la situación.  
  
Ginny y Harry fueron hacia fuera del gran comedor.  
  
-¿Chicas no me acompañan a la biblioteca?- Les dijo Hermione.  
  
-Naaaaa no se Hermione, es que yo no soy....AUCH!- Comenzó Mariela, pero dejo de hablar cuando Natalia le dio un codazo señalándole con la cabeza que Oliver Wood se acercaba.  
  
-Hola Maru- Le saludó el cuando se acerco lo suficiente. –Tenemos la clase particular, vamos?-  
  
-Obvio!- Dijo ella sonriendo, le guiñó el ojo a Natalia y María.  
  
Hermione volvió a proponer que la acompañaran a la biblioteca, Natalia fue con ella, ya que Ron le había pedido a María que se quedara con el por que no quería ir a la biblioteca (q raro!).  
  
Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a la sala común, allí estaban Colin, Neville, Seamus, y Dean.  
  
María y Ron se sentaron junto a ellos, Dean estaba hablando sobre Quidditch con Colin, mientras que Neville ayudaba a Seamus con la tarea de Herbología.  
  
-Hola Mari- Saludó Colin. -¿Qué hace Ron?- Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Ron (siempre se saludan así los pibes...ja q poco demostrativos por dios!!).  
  
-Todo bien Colin- Hizo una pausa, miró a María. -¿Po..Podemos hablar?- María asintió, mientras que le recordó mucho a Harry.  
  
-Claro-  
  
María y Ron se alejaron y se sentaron en las escaleras para subir al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
-Mari...¿Tenés pareja para el baile?- Le pregunto Ron nervioso.  
  
-Ehh....no...¿Por?-  
  
-eh...bueno...¿queresveniralbaileconmigo?- Esta frase, la dijo tan rápidamente que María no pudo entender lo que le había dicho.  
  
-¿Perdón?- Dijo ella.  
  
-Si, ya sabía que no ibas a querer, pero bueno, no importa, sabía que....- Comenzó a decir y sonrojándose.  
  
-Ron, Ron, no te escuche lo que me dijiste- Le tranquilizó.  
  
-¿En serio?- María asintió. –Eh...que si queres venir al baile de hallowen conmigo...- Explicó mas rojo que antes.  
  
-¿Me lo preguntas a mi?- Dijo María mirando para todos lados.  
  
-¿Ves alguna otra chica por acá?-  
  
-ehh no...- María miro a un muy nervioso Ron y luego dijo: -Claro que quiero ir al baile con vos Ron, gracias por invitarme-  
  
Ron sonrió ampliamente. María se levantó y lo beso en la mejilla, los dos se pusieron muy rojos, mientras que Seamus observaba interesado la situación.  
  
Mari se disculpó y fue hacia el gran comedor, a encontrarse con sus amigas.  
  
Las encontró en los pasillos de casualidad. Ginny estaba muy emocionada, ya que estaba contando como Harry la había invitado al baile.  
  
-Ginny te felicito!!- Le dijo María.  
  
-Gracias!- Dijo dando saltitos con Mari. - ¿Y ustedes con quien van?-  
  
-Colin- Dijo Natu.  
  
-Oliver- Contestó Maru.  
  
-Ron- Dijo María.  
  
-¿Ron?- Dijeron sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿En serio?-Dijo Ginny.  
  
-Eh...siiiiii!!!!!- Contestó Mari comenzando a dar saltitos de su felicidad.  
  
-Falta una semana nada más para el baile...- Dijo Natu.  
  
-Estoy súper emocionada!!- Gritó Mariela.  
  
Las chicas se dirigieron a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
En esa clase vieron los Foowper, sus compañeras quedaron fascinadas, María no estaba tan emocionada, ya que ella ya lo había visto con Ron. Al recordar ese momento sintió un cosquilleo, cayó en la cuenta de que Ron le había pedido ser su pareja de baile, y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
Cuando termino la clase, Mari se fue directo a la sala común, ya había terminado su horario escolar, y era viernes, así que le pediría a Hermione que la acompañara a comprarse la túnica de gala.  
  
Llego a la sala común, sus amigas se encaminaron a la habitación de las chicas de cuarto curso. Dejó sus cosas allí y fue hacia la biblioteca, Hermione de seguro estaría allí.  
  
Cuando salió de la sala común, al instante chocó con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Perdón profesora, discúlpeme!- Dijo apenada María, había hecho que se le cayeran los libros y pergaminos que llevaba en las manos.  
  
-Descuide señorita Vivanco- Dijo, mientras María le ayudaba a recoger las cosas. –¿Podría hacerme un favor?-  
  
-Si claro-  
  
-Busque al señor German, el prefecto de su casa, y entréguele estos pergaminos-  
  
-Claro- Dijo tomando los pergaminos que le entregaba McGonagall.  
  
Se encamino a buscar a German y Hermione, se fijaría en la biblioteca, así hablaría con Hermione, y luego buscaría a German.  
  
Antes de entrar a la biblioteca vio que un chico salía de ella.  
  
-Hey!! German!!- Gritó ella.  
  
-Ah!..Hola María, como andas?-  
  
-Bien, tengo que darte esto, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que te los entregue- Dijo dándole a German los pergaminos.  
  
El los tomó, desenvolvió un pergamino, y abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-Si! permisos! para ir a Hogsmeade!-  
  
-Hay! Es donde yo quiero ir con Hermione, para comprar las túnicas de gala y todo eso...-  
  
-Bueno, vos no le digas esto a nadie...- Dijo mientras tomo el pergamino y se lo dio a María. – Según esta nota debo entregárselos mañana, pero bueno, mientras que no digas nada...-  
  
-Soy una tumba de ahora en mas! Gracias!- Le agradeció ella.  
  
-De nada- Sonrió.  
  
-La viste a Hermione?-  
  
-Si, adentro de la biblioteca, en la sección de Runas-  
  
-Gracias! Chiao!!-  
  
María entró a la biblioteca. Madame Pince la miro con mala cara por hacer ruido con sus zapatillas. Llegó a la sección de Runas, allí se encontraba Hermione, como había dicho German.  
  
-Hermione...-  
  
-Hola!- Saludó ella. –Vamos Hogsmeade?,pero va a tener que ser mañana, por que no tengo las autori.....-  
  
-Dont worry...acá tengo yo...-  
  
-Como las conseguiste?- Preguntó interesada.  
  
-Magia!- Dijo bromeando. –Me las dio German, es un kapo ese pibe-  
  
-Si, es verdad, bueno, vamos?-  
  
Hermione y María se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones, Mari tomo su mochila, que ahora en lugar de decir PAPA ROACH decía BrUJaS De MCBeTCH ,un grupo del mundo mágico muy famoso.  
  
Llegaron hasta donde estaba el Hogwarts-Bus, entraron en el muertas de frío, cuando iban a Hogsmeade, le explico Hermione, los llevaba el mismo micro.  
  
En el viaje estuvieron hablando, practicando hechizos, baboseándose con los chicos que veían por las ventanillas.  
  
Cuando por fin media hora después llegaron, bajaron. Hermione le estaba indicando que primero irían a comprar la túnica de gala de María, luego a las tres escobas, y después a recorrer ya que en Hogsmeade había muchas cosas interesantes.  
  
Llegaron a una tienda de túnicas de gala especialmente para mujeres, María al principio pensó que las túnicas de gala serían iguales que las túnicas que tenía que usar para concurrir a la escuela. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que en la vidriera se mostraban vestidos "finolis" muy lindos, había desde simples hasta algunos que parecían para una fiesta de disfraces.  
  
-¿Entramos?- Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si, ¿Cómo es tu túnica?- Le preguntó Mari.  
  
-Es una túnica lila con unos toques de turquesa, me la compró mi mamá, después te la muestro en Hogwarts, ahora veamos la tuya- Dijo mientras entraban.  
  
En el mostrador había una chica joven, al parecer no mas de veinte años. Cuando vio que había clientes se levantó.  
  
-Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?- Luego hizo una pausa y miro a Hermione. –¿Hermione?-  
  
-Angelina!- Dijo ella. –Te juro que no te había reconocido! ¿Cómo estas?-  
  
-Yo tampoco casi no te reconozco!, Muy bien, ¿Vos?-  
  
-Bien!,no sabia que trabajabas en Hogsmeade!-  
  
-Si, trabajo acá por un tiempo, hasta terminar de estudiar-  
  
-¿Qué estudias?-  
  
-Profesorado de Runas-  
  
-Hay me encanta!-  
  
-Si a mi también, y quien es tu amiga?-  
  
-Ella es María, una amiga, va a 4to en Gryffindor también-  
  
Hermione las presentó y luego comenzaron a ver las distintas túnicas. Entre "esta es fea", "no me gusta", "muy colorinche", esto lo otro Hermione encontró una y se la mostró a María.  
  
-¿Te gusta esta?- Dijo acercándole una túnica negra con las puntas de las mangas con unos grabados grises, al igual que en el final del vestido, era por la rodilla.  
  
-Si!!- Dijo María.  
  
Compró ese, luego salieron de la tienda y fueron hacia las tres escobas. Hermione y María se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventanas y pidieron unas cervezas de manteca.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó María, quien no conocía lo que eran las cervezas de manteca.  
  
-Es la bebida mas rica que puedas probar por que.....- Hermione comenzó a hablar, pero Mari no la escucho, ya que tras su mesa algo le llamó la atención.  
  
"¿Martha, Anahí, y Ignacio?" Pensó por sus adentros. Se levantó y dejo a Hermione hablando sola, cuando se acerco pudo ver de cerca las caras, si eran los que pensaba.  
  
Antes que pueda hablar, Marthu diviso a María y gritó:  
  
-Angie!- Anahí y Ignacio se dieron vuelta.  
  
-Eh..Hola! ¿Cómo andan?- Dijo mientras saludaba.  
  
-Bien- Dijeron todos.  
  
-Ana!! No me digas que...- Comenzó María.  
  
-Sii!!! Al final recibí mi carta!! Me van a sortear hoy a la noche....Encima fue justo cuando me fui al cine con Marti....y la lechuza le pico un ojo...se re enojo conmigo-  
  
-¿Se enojo con vos por que la lechuza le pico un ojo?- Preguntó Mari sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Si, es un..-  
  
-Idiota...bueno...¿Ustedes también van Hogwarts?- Le pregunto a los otros dos.  
  
-Si- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-A mi me llego casi igual que a Ani- Dijo Marthu.  
  
-¿Y vos?- Preguntó María mirando a Ignacio.  
  
-Yo ya estoy en Hogwarts hace rato- Contestó el.  
  
-No puede ser! Si no te vi y ya es octubre-  
  
-Que no me hayas visto no significa que no este, estoy en Hufflepuff-  
  
-Ah! Con razón no te vi-  
  
-¿Y vos en que casa estas?-  
  
-En Gryffindor!!!- Gritó Mari sin querer.  
  
María llamo a Hermione y le presentó a sus amigos. Se juntaron todos en una mesa mientras que hablaban, Madam Rosmerta llamó a un joven que trabajaba para ella para que limpiara la mesa que habían dejado Mari y Mione.  
  
-Jon!!- Dijeron Anahí y María al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola que hacen?-  
  
-Bien, vos?-  
  
-Bien, trabajando-  
  
-¿Qué?,¿Por qué?- Pregunto María.  
  
-Deja de preguntar vos y ocupate de no dejar la mesa tan sucia eh- Dijo riendo. –No joda, es que no quiero estudiar, y no me puedo rascar todo el tiempo, además gano algunos galeones, el mundo mágico es el único que no cayó en la crisis económica-  
  
-Que bolu...- Dijo Anahí.  
  
Siguieron hablando durante un rato, cuando Hermione preguntó.  
  
-¿Y con quien van al baile?- María se quería meter bajo la tierra, Hermione era amiga de Ron, y no sabía que el iba con ella. "Hay hay hay no no, que pase algo, cualquier cosa, pero que no me pregunten a mi con Hermione acá!!!!!" Pensaba.  
  
-Yo voy con Susan Bones, una de mi casa- Dijo Ignacio.  
  
-Yo no voy con nadie por que no voy a ese puto colegio- Dijo Jon.  
  
-Yo....no se, todavía ni pise Hogwarts!- Dijo Ani.  
  
-Yo tampoco- Contestó Marthu.  
  
-Yo con Neville...- Dijo en tono bajo Hermione. Todo miraron a María como esperando que ella diga algo.  
  
-Yo...- Pero el deseo de María se cumplió, se escuchó un estruendo, las puertas se abrieron y el aire frío se esparció por todo el lugar, la luz se apagó y el lugar quedó iluminado solo por la luz del sol, ya del atardecer, entraron cinco personas con capas negras, las capuchas impedían ver su rostro, tenían sus varitas en las manos.  
  
María instintivamente tomó su varita, al igual que Hermione. Jon del miedo se agarró de Anahí, al igual que Martha de Ignacio, por el contrario Hermione y María se levantaron (N/A: y bueno!! Son de Gryffindor o no son de Gryffindor che!!), Hermione le susurró a María:  
  
-Son mortífagos, aliados del innombrable-  
  
-Me imagine, parecen dementores..-  
  
-Un dementor es lo que necesitamos ahora....- Hermione había dicho esta frase muy alto, como para que el mortífago mas cercano la escuchara, volteó y dejaba ver apenas el contorno de su rostro, que distinguía un poco sus rasgos por la tenue luz, este se acercó y se quedo mirando a Hermione.  
  
-Sangre sucia..- Dijo al fin. Hermione estaba muerta de miedo. María, que no sabía las cosas que podían a llegar a hacer los mortífagos no temía tanto. Desvió su vista a Mari. Ella se puso muy nerviosa al notar los malvados ojos del hombre, eran inhumanos.  
  
-¿Qué acaso el mundo esta lleno de sangres impuras?- Volvió a hablar.  
  
María iba a defenderse, pero Hermione la miro como deteniéndola.  
  
-Crucio- Dijo apuntando a Mari. En ese momento sintió el dolor mas profundo de toda su vida. Como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en ella, pero sin cortarla. Estaba gritando del dolor, cuando se escucho.  
  
-Desmaius!-  
  
  
  
María despertó en la enfermería con Natalia, Anahí, Mariela, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, la profe McGonagall y el profe (N/A: MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO HAY QUE DECIRLO) Severus Snape, Alan Rickman, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint...(PERDON, ME CONFUNDI, LOS TRES ULTIMOS NO IBAN =P).  
  
-¿Qué me paso?- Preguntó cuando se despertó.  
  
-Te echaron un cruciatus- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Afortunadamente Severus estaba cerca de las tres escobas- Dijo Dumbledore. –¿No es cierto Snape?-  
  
-Si, sigo insistiendo en que no se como pudieron salirse sin permiso-  
  
-Ya arreglaremos eso- Contestó McGonagall.  
  
-Creo que esto es un aviso....Voldemort puede estar cerca...- Dijo Snape.  
  
Al ver la cara de asustados de todos los alumnos presentes el director dijo:  
  
-Bueno bueno, vamos a dejar a la señorita Vivanco descansar un poco, dejare cuidándola a Madam Pomfrey, y podrá quedarse la señorita Malugani-  
  
Mariela, Ginny, Hermione y Anahí pusieron mala cara mientras que Natalia sonrió.  
  
Cuando las dejaron solas comenzaron a hablar, faltaba poco para el baile, y Voldemort podría estar cerca. 


	6. que quilombo!!

Hola! graxias por los reviewssss!!!!! Les digo que ya termine las historia, nueve capitulos (talvez haga uno con loq eu paso en el futuro...pero voy a ver)...así q..!! cambie algunas cosas, pero o sea..palabras, no hechos.. Besitos!  
  
María  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
María despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza, a su lado estaba acostada en un sillón cama Natu, quien parecía decir algo entres sueños, casi imperceptible, pero igualmente Mari pudo escuchar el nombre "Colin" en alguna frase. Trato de no reírse, pero no pudo reprimir una carcajada. -Eh?? Eh?? Colin!!!!!- Gritó levantándose medio dormida. Luego se despertó y miro a María, se sonrojo un poco pero luego también rió. -¿Estas mejor?- Le preguntó. -Si, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy mucho mejor que antes- -Me alegro, y pensar que fue Snape el que te salvo..ese profesor me cae tan mal, me sorprende!- -Si a mi también, con lo que odia a Harry y Ron...- -Buenos días dormilonas, ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Madam Pomfrey. -Bien- Contestaron las dos. -¿María?- -Estoy mucho mejor gracias Señora Pomfrey- Dijo sonriendo. -¿Qué día es hoy?- -Sábado- Dijo Natalia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Podemos ir a desayunar al gran comedor?..Mari ya esta bien!- -Si es verdad! Porfi!!- -mm...esta bien, pero Natalia, te dejo la responsabilidad de evitar que tu amiga corra o haga locuras....- -Medio imposible...- María le pegó a Natalia por decir esto. -Esta bien, yo me voy a asegurar de que no haga nada de eso- -Bueno, pueden irse entonces- Las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, cuando entraron no había mucha gente, a decir verdad, casi nadie, ya que todos estaban en Hogsmeade (a pesar del ataque de los mortífagos la visita se hizo, pero había dementores y mas profesores), los profesores que quedaban eran Snape, y Bins (el fantasma que da Historia de la Magia), Mundungus Fletcher, y el director Dumbledore. Ellos estaban en la mesa de profesores, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Ron y Harry. Ella los saludo con la mano, los dos chicos al verla se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella, Natalia tuvo que moverse repentinamente y separarse de Mari ya que los dos chicos corrieron a abrazarla y casi se la llevan puesta, sin mencionar que María estaba asfixiándose. -María!! Estas bien!!- Dijo Ron. -Nos asustamos mucho!!- Gritó Harry. -Eh..chicos..me pa que le falta aire- Bromeó Natula. Los chicos la soltaron levemente mientras seguían hablando. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y desayunaron. Mientras hablaban, María divisó la mesa de los profesores, en esta se encontraba el director junto el profesor de historia de la magia y d.c.a.o. -¿Alguien vio al profesor Snape?- Preguntó interrumpiendo a Harry, quien paro de hablar y miro a María confundido. -¿Para que quieres saber?- Le preguntó. -No lo se....- Mintió María, sabía lo que odiaban a aquel profesor, pero ella tenía que agradecerle, ya que si no fuera por que Snape desmayó al mortífago María tal vez no estuviera como estaba ahora. -Pura curiosidad...- Luego pensó un poco, pidió disculpas a sus amigos y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Cuando llegó se acercó a Dumbledore, quien charlaba animadamente con el profesor Mundungus Fletcher. -Discúlpeme director...¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra el profesor Snape?- -Claro Claro señorita Vivanco, esta en las mazmorras, ayudando a un alumno de Slytherin, creo que Malfoy, pero no estoy seguro, puede ir a verlo si lo necesita- -Gracias- Dijo mientras salía del comedor. Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, bajo muchas escaleras, una de ellas era caracol, las bajó rápidamente, tan rápido que se resbaló y calló, por suerte pudo agarrares de la baranda, pero se había torcido el tobillo. -Hay!! mierda me duele!!- Dijo agarrandose el pie. -¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó una voz tras ella. Volteó y pudo ver el rostro de Draco Malfoy. -Que te importa a vos...- Contestó de mala manera. -Hey!..Que agresiva!!- Dijo riendo. -¿Te ayudo?-María se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿Era ese Draco Malfoy? Tenía que reconocer que no estaba en una muy buena situación, y que no le vendría mal su ayuda. -Esta bien- Dijo un poco nerviosa. Draco se acerco y se agacho a la altura de María. -Apoyate en mi- Le dijo. María más nerviosa que antes, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Draco y con el brazo izquierdo libre se apoyo en la baranda. Draco agarro la mano de María (la que estaba encima de sus hombros) para que esta no se soltara, y pasó el otro brazo que le quedaba libre por la cintura de María para evitar que se desplomara. María se puso un poco roja, Draco le preguntó: -¿A donde vas?- -A las mazmorras, tengo que hablar con el profesor Snape- Le respondió. -Yo también voy para allá, así que...vamos- Los dos se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, cuando llegaron María iba a tocar la puerta, pero Draco la abrió inmediatamente y entraron. Snape estaba corrigiendo unos pergaminos, cuando se percato que alguien había entrado al lugar levantó la vista y vio allí a María y Draco. -Perdón?- Se limitó a decir. -Ehhh...disculpe profesor, yo quería hablarle un minuto, el director me permitió venir por que...- -Esta bien, no hay problema, siéntense- A María le pareció un poco descortés que Draco no se vaya, o por lo menos que el profesor Snape no le haga esperar, pero no dijo nada. Draco y María se sentaron en un asiento delante del escritorio del profesor. -¿Puedo preguntar dos cosas?- -Si- Dijeron Draco y María al unísono. -¿Qué ah pasado aquí?- Dijo señalando con los ojos a los dos, quienes seguían en la misma posición de antes. -Es que encontré a María en la escalera, se había lastimado, y como venía hacia las mazmorras como yo, la ayude- Explicó fácilmente Draco. -De acuerdo, ahora, bien, ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Vivanco?- Le preguntó Snape, fijando sus ojos negros y fríos en Mari. -Solamente quería agradecerle, ya sabe, el incidente de Hogsmeade, y.....- -No hay por que, un alumno estaba en peligro, yo solo hice lo que cualquier profesor tendría que hacer- -Eh..bueno..ya se..igualmente gracias..- -De nada- Hizo una pausa mirando fijamente a María, finalmente habló. -Señor Malfoy, podría acompañar a la señorita a la enfermería?- Dijo al ver que María se agarraba el pie. -Por supuesto- María y Draco salieron de las mazmorras. Los dos se dirigieron a la enfermería a paso lento, Draco hablaba de su padre, María no podía creer lo fanfarrón que era Draco, y además hablaba de su padre como si hablara del hechicero mas poderoso y respetado del mundo, cosa que María pensaba todo lo contrario. Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, Draco llamó a la puerta y luego de un minuto Madam Pomfrey la abrió. Cuando vio la escena, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo mirando fijo a Draco. Luego miró a María. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- -Es que me torcí el tobillo bajando las escaleras..- Dijo un poco avergonzada. -Mmmm..bueno, es mi culpa por haberte dejado salir de la enfermería...- Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Mari y la introducía en la enfermería. María no se dio cuenta, pero Draco también entró. -Bueno, no tengo nadie que pueda ayudarme y el profesor Hagrid esta enfermo, tengo que ir a atenderlo- Dijo Madam Pomfrey, hizo una pausa y luego miro a Draco, quien estaba casi detrás de María. -Señor Malfoy, puede quedarse un minuto con la señorita Vivanco?- María volteó y vio a Draco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. -Claro, no tengo nada que hacer ahora- Contestó el. María se tuvo que sentar en una camilla, mientras Draco se quedó parado al lado de esta. Mari estaba muy nerviosa, el hecho de que Draco Malfoy la trate bien era mas que incómodo. Empezó a jugar con sus manos, cuando sin querer se rompió una uña. -Hay!! No!!- Pegó un gritito Mari. -¿Qué te paso?- Preguntó Draco. -Nada..-Dijo un poco apenada. -Me rompí una uña- -A ver...- Dijo Draco mientras que tomaba la mano de Mari y miraba la uña rota. -Es que tenes muy largas las uñas, a mi vieja le pasa lo mismo- Levantó la vista de la mano de Mari y la miró a los ojos. María al sentir esto desvió la mirada. En ese momento paso algo inesperado, y lo peor que Mari podría imaginarse. En la puerta de la enfermería, estaban Harry, Ron y Natu, quienes acababan de entrar. Draco al ver que María tenía la boca abierta y miraba hacía la puerta, también giró la cabeza. Al ver de quien se trataba soltó suavemente la mano de Mari. Harry y Ron también estaban como "shockeados", mientras que Natu de atrás le hacía caras a Mari ("¿Y esto?", "¿Qué?", "¿Malfoy?","¿Vos?"). María le negó con la cabeza y Natu se tranquilizó. -Estaba viendo mi uña rota.....- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. -¿Qué miras Weasley?- Inició, desgraciadamente, Draco, una pelea. Ron se acerco y estando casi pegado a Draco le dijo: -Miro lo que quiero estúpido, dejala a Mari tranquila, entedes?- -¿Pero por que?...¿Si la pasamos bien juntos no?- Preguntó Draco mirando a María. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Harry. -Ron...Dejalo..- Dijo Harry. Ron miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza. -Es verdad Weasley, dejame, no vas a poder conmigo , ahorrate una visita a la enfermería cuando te destroce- Ron no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy. Puño va, puño viene. Ron y Malfoy terminaron en el piso, Natu y Mari sosteniendo (Natu con asco) a Draco y Harry a Ron. -¡¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!!- Llegó gritando la profesora McGonagall, junto con Madam Pomfrey y el profesor Snape. -Profesora yo....- -Lo que pasa es que....- -Yo solo....- -No quería pero el comenzó y....- -Profesor lo que sucedió fue que...- -SILENCIO- Dijo el profesor Snape. -Malfoy, luego de que lo atienda Madam Pomfrey, lo espero en mi despacho- -Lo mismo digo para todos ustedes, en el despacho del profesor Snape- Los profesores se fueron, luego de atender a Mari (por el tobillo), Ron y Draco salieron con Harry y Natu hacia el despacho de Snape. María no se atrevía a mirar ni a Draco ni a Ron. Así que tomo a Harry del brazo. -Harry....- Comenzó. -No te preocupes no tenes la culpa de que Ron y Malfoy se lleven mal...- Dijo. -Pero después quiero hablar con vos- -No quiero que pienses mal Harry!! Es que me lastime el tobillo en la escalera, el estaba cerca y me ayudo, además no puedo entender como me trataba antes y ahora es mucho mas...- Al ver la cara de Harry, cambio de parecer. -...más....ehh...distinto?- -Ahí esta el despacho de Snape...odio ese lugar- Se limitó a responderle Harry. Entraron los cinco al despacho, se encontraron con Snape y McGonagall. -Explíquenme que ah pasado aquí- Dijo Minerva. Todos comenzaron a hablar alborotadamente. -CAYEN!!- Gritó Snape. -Uno por uno...Señorita Vivanco...- -Ehh...bueno, como usted dijo Draco...-Pensó un segundo lo que dijo. -MALFOY!!...eh...Malfoy me acompaño hasta la enfermería, allí nos encontramos con Harry, Ron y Natalia y bueno...- -Hasta allí comprendo, pero ahora ...Señor Malfoy, Weasley...- Dijo la profesora McGonagall. -El estaba molestando a María!!- Dijo Ron señalando con el dedo a Malfoy. -Eso no es verdad!!- Se defendió Draco. -¿O no María?-. María estaba puteando a Draco por sus adentros. María no sabía que decir y Harry habló: -Cuando Draco vio a Ron comenzó a "atacarlo" y Ron se defendió- -Bueno de acuerdo, veo que no resolveremos nunca esto, así que...tendrán los tres su castigo- -¿Qué tres?- Preguntó Natu. -Malugani no pregunte...usted esta exenta del castigo, según tengo entendido usted y el señor Potter no han hecho nada- Dijo Snape fríamente. -Los tres en mi despacho el jueves por la noche- Dijo McGonagall. -Bueno, a sus respectivas salas comunes-  
  
El camino a la sala común fue silencioso. Ninguno de los presentes hablaba. Cuando pasaron por el retrato todos se despidieron. Harry le hizo una seña a María para que se quedara en el sillón frente al fuego, los otros estaban subiendo las escaleras a cada habitación- Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Harry y María. -¿Qué pasa Harry?- -Te tengo que hablar- -Te escucho- -¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?- María casi se cae del sofá. -¿Con Malfoy?- Preguntó. -Si...- Dijo Harry serio. -Nada Harry....¿Por qué?- Harry comenzó a decirle un montón de razones por las cuales podría tener algo con Malfoy. -Hay Harry no seas tonto!!! Yo estoy interesada en alguien mas y del ultimo que me enamoraría sería de Malfoy!!- -mmm...a ver entonces....¿QUIÉN TE INTERESA?- Dijo sujetando a María de los brazos (para que no se escapara). -Ah no Harry!! Eso si que no!! No no!!- -Vamos!! Soy tu amigo o no?- Dijo mirando los ojos cafés de María fijamente. A Mari le impactaron los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry. -ehh...con una condición...- -¿Si?..¿Cuál?- -Decime vos primero quien te gusta- -No!! No!! No!! No!!- Comenzó Harry. -Si!! si no no te digo nada!!- -Bueno..a ver..hacemos una cosa....- Dijo Harry. -Lo escribimos en un papel, yo te doy mi papel, y vos el tuyo..ta?- -mmm..bueno...- Dijo Mari agarrando un pedazo de pergamino, lo corto en dos y le dio la mitad a Harry. Se levantó, tomó una pluma y se la entregó a Harry. Harry escribió el nombre y le entregó la pluma a Mari. Ella escribió el nombre y dejó la pluma. Ya sentada nuevamente en el sillón le ofreció el papel a Harry, y Harry le dio su papel. -A ver...-Dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Lo abrimos los dos juntos. -Uno....dos....TRES!!- María se llevó una gran y fea sorpresa al ver que el papel de Harry solo decía: "Caíste". Levantó la vista y vio a Harry riéndose a carcajadas. -No!! Enserio!!? Ron!! Jajajajajaja!!- Decía constantemente. María entre divertida y con bronca se abalanzo contra Harry y quedaron a dos centímetros y prácticamente María parecía estar recostada encima de Harry. (N/A: no se avecina ninguna escena romántica eh!...son amigos che!!) -Por lo menos no necesito que me lo escriban en un papel- Comenzó. -Se perfectamente que te morís por Ginny- -¿qué?!!!- Dijo gritando Harry. -Mentira mentira mentira!!- Luego se puso muy serio. -Hablando enserio...te gusta R....?- Mari le tapo la boca. -Si..sh!!...a vos te gusta la que te nombre no?- Harry se puso un poco rojo y asintió. -Le vas a decir?- -Tas loca?!?!- Le dijo Harry. Mari le explico a Harry que Ginny también sentía lo mismo. Harry seguía diciendo que no. María le dijo: -Bueno, entonces le digo ahora yo!!- Dijo María, pero Harry la agarró del brazo e hizo exactamente lo que María había hecho antes, quedando al revez, Harry casi recostado encima de Mari. -Se lo digo en el baile- -Si!! ese es Potter!!- Dijo María tras abrazarlo. Justo, en ese momento...alguien bajaba las escaleras..Mari y Harry no se dieron cuenta hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca para verlos. Era Ron. -¡¡¿Qué hacen?!!- Les gritó. Harry miró con cara de terror a Mari. Se separaron y se sentaron en el sillón. -Nada- Se limitó a responder Harry. -Estábamos jodiendo un rato- -Si como se nota!- Dijo Ron. Su cara estaba entre furia y tristeza. -¿Ustedes dos tienen algo no?...- -Hay Ron!! Como vas a decir eso!?- Reacciono Mari. -Harry y yo somos solo AMIGOS- -Si..que peculiar amistad....- -Te digo que no!- Dijo Mari. Se levantó. -Me voy a dormir- Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para el cuarto de las chicas. -¿En serio crees que yo puedo estar saliendo con María?....la embarraste con Mari Ron...- -Callate Potter- Le respondió de mala manera. -Controla tus celos Ron! Estas hablando con tu amigo Harry no con Malfoy!!- Dijo Harry tras tirarle un pergamino hecho una pelota e irse a la habitación de los chicos. Ron recogió el pergamino que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo desdobló y encontró escrito en tinta azul, su propio nombre, con una caligrafía parecida a la de Hermione, pero no era la de ella, aunque estaba seguro que era de una chica. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue que alrededor de su nombre habían dibujado tres corazones. -Hablare con Harry en la mañana- Se dijo a si mismo. -Y con María...-  
  
María estaba en su habitación. Todas sus amigas dormían. Eso pensaba... . Estaba muy mal por lo que había pasado hace minutos en la sala común. Ella no quería discutir con Ron. Y mucho menos que pensara que Harry y ella tenían algo. Sin quererlo se largo a llorar. -Mari...¿Qué pasa?- María se sobresaltó y miró quien había hablado. Natu. María comenzó a desahogarse y le contó todo. -No te preocupes, mira, si en algo me va bien es en adivinación, y yo se que mañana te va a hablar de seguro....- -Eso espero....- Las dos chicas se recostaron en sus camas y zzzzzzzzze durmieron. María se durmió intranquila por la "pelea" con Ron. Y al mismo tiempo pensando...?por que había llamado Draco a Malfoy?...ahora era amable con ella...mejor sería resinarse: -Si me trata bien, talvez sea bueno conmigo..así que..- Pensó, antes de caer dormida. 


	7. maldita revista...

CAPITULO 7  
  
Mari despertó muy tarde. Generalmente los domingos siempre se despertaba tarde, pero cuando abrieron los ojos, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró con Ginny. -Ginny!!- -Hola...- Le contestó ella sin ganas. -¿Qué..?- -No me hables, ya lo se todo- Le contestó. -¿Ginny que te pasa?- Preguntó Mari preocupada. -¡¡Creí que eras mi amiga!!...admití que estas saliendo con Harry de una vez!!- -¡¿Qué?!- Mari no podía creer lo que oía. -Yo también pensé que eras mi amiga, y nunca pensé que podrías ser tan tonta de enojarte conmigo sin siquiera escucharme, averigüe de quien gusta Harry, y gusta de vos, lo convencí que te lo diga en el baile, de nada- Le dijo mordazmente. Hecha una furia salió de la sala común, mientras que escuchó a Ginny decir: -María! Disculpame! Espera!- Caminó por los pasillos, miró hacia atrás, cuando volvió la vista chocó contra alguien, iba tan rápido que los dos terminaron en el piso. -¿Será posible que siempre que nos encontramos te encuentro en el piso?- Dijo alguien riendo. Draco se levantó y ayudó a María. -Gracias Draco- Le dijo sonriendo. Estaba tan triste que cualquier compañía le vendría bien. -¿Cómo estas Mari?- -Bien....y v...?- La interrumpieron. -VOS!!! HEY!! LA MOROCHA!!- Le gritó una chica. -¿Si?- Dijo Mari. La chica se acercó y le sonrió a Draco, este hizo una mueca de negación y asco, y miro para otro lado. Tenía el escudo de Slytherin en su túnica. Estaba junto a una chica de rulos, también con la túnica de Slytherin, a su lado. -Hola...soy Pansy Parkinson...ella es Erika Fiorentino- Dijo señalando a la chica. -ehh..Hola..-Dijo Mari. -Hola!!- Dijo Erika simpática. De pronto recordó. -ERI!!- Gritó Mari abrazándola. -Hasta que te diste cuenta eh!!- -Nena!! Estas...ehh..ALTÍSIMA!!!- Le dijo..notablemente Erika había crecido unos MUCHOS centímetros. -Como es que no te vi en pociones ni nada?- -Es que estaba enferma, y no podía venir a Hogwarts así, estaba en San Mungo, por eso- -ahh- Contestó Mari, preguntándose por sus adentros que sería "San Mungo". -bueno bueno muy lindos los reencuentros...- Dijo Pansy pegándole un codazo a Eri y mirándola con desagrado a Mari. -Tengo que darte algo, toma...espero que encuentres algo de tu interés Vivanco!! Jaja!! Chau!- Dijo maliciosamente alejándose con Eri del brazo. Pansy le había tirado en las manos una revista, "CORAZÓN DE BRUJA" en la tapa se podía apreciar una bruja con un bonete, junto a un brujo, mientras que la bruja apuntaba al corazón del chico con su varita y este sobresalía. (Dibujo de corazón! Obvio! No el corazón de enserio!!). Lo más impresionante era que se movía. -No lo leas..te lo recomiendo..- Dijo Draco. -¿Por qué?- -ehh...mira...te vas a volver loca si le prestas atención a esa revista...-  
  
-No....a ver, yo quiero saber que me dio esta estúpida- Abrió la revisa, volteó y volteó páginas y al fin encontró un titulo que llamó notablemente su atención.  
  
"......MARÍA VIVANCO ¿Bruja con problemas de amor?: Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de "Miss. Corazón", por la revista más leída por todas las brujas del mundo mágico, CORAZÓN DE BRUJA. Nuestra corresponsal, Gabrielle McRivan, suplantando temporalmente a nuestra excelente y queridísima Rita Skeeter, nos trae las últimas noticias del mundo amoroso de los famosos más codiciados. La semana pasada fue un BOOM la noticia del envidiado Viktor Krum, jugador profesional de Quidditch. Con 19 años de edad, y muy bien parecido. Manteniendo noviazgo con una hija de muggles, de apenas 15 años, Hermione Granger. Hoy, como si fuera una conexión, hablaremos sin más ni menos que del mejor amigo de esta señorita. Harry Potter, y sobre la hija del muy respetado trabajador del ministerio de la mágia, María Vivanco, que también mantienen una muy estrecha amistad. -Harry y María siempre andan juntos- Nos confiesan Seamus Finnigan de Gryffindor y Gregory Goyle de Slytherin. De 5to curso. -Escuche que en la sala común estaban....bueno...ya sabe...en el sillón..- Dice aterrada Pansy Parkinson, alumna de Slytherin. -Ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de Potter- Comenta Rachel Begginer, amiga intima de María. Si estar con el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió a la maldición del Señor Tenebroso, fuera poco, María Vivanco no se conforma. Se la ah visto en varias ocasiones con el querido hijo de Licius Malfoy, antigua familia de magos de Sangre Pura. Draco Malfoy. Alumno de Slytherin. Como si un triangulo amoroso no sea suficiente para los dos muchachos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Enemigos entre sí, (según nos confiesa Myrtle. Una chica fantasma extremadamente bonita, que ha estado presente en muchas de sus peleas.), otro alumno de Gryffindor se suma a este....¿Cuadrado Amoroso?. Nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de Harry. Ronald Weasley, hijo de Arthur Weasley. Ni siquiera la fuerza de una amistad tan estrecha como la de Potter y Weasley impidió que caigan en los encantos de la Señorita Vivanco. Lo último que nos podemos preguntar es: ¿Cuándo se decidirá por uno?. Un lindo y fuerte chico Potter, un sangre pura y adinerado Malfoy, o un simple y afable Weasley. María decídete rápido, por que si no las admiras de Harry se molestaran......"  
  
Mari termino de leer el articulo. Estaba roja de la furia y de la vergüenza. -Que yo que con Harry!! Yo con vos!! Con Ron!! Que es esto por dios!!!..voy a matar a esa ramera de Pansy por decir eso....es mentira! Y mi viejo la llega a ver y se la cree y fui!!....hayy!!!- Gritaba con bronca. -Hey calmante calmate!- Dijo tranquilizándola Draco. -Yo voy a hablar con la estúpida de Pansy si?? ya va a ver... no te preocupes déjamela a mi- Le dio un beso a María en la mejilla y se fue. María salió corriendo hacia la sala común, allí, para su incomodidad, estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. (Ron...). -Seamus!!! Finnigan!! venía para acá ya nene!!- Dijo mirando para todos lados. -¿Qué pasa Mari?- Preguntó Harry. -Ahora te explico...- Le respondió. Miro de reojo a Ron, que justo la miro y Mari tuvo que desviar la vista rápidamente. -Esta en la habitación, no?- -Si creo que si- Habló por primera vez Ron. María subió corriendo las escaleras mientras que escuchaba a Ron: "-Pero no se puede! Las mujeres no pueden ir al cuarto de los chicos!-". En la escalera se encontró con Seamus. Le mostró la noticia, y bajaron juntos. -Me podes explicar por que dijiste eso!?- Le dijo en tono bajo para que los demás (que ya estaban mirando y con la oreja parada) no escuchen. -María te juro que yo nunca dije eso!! Me llamaron con el mutante de Goyle y yo dije que no era amigo tuyo para que no me pregunten nada, nada más..- Seamus sonaba muy sincero. -bueno, gracias Seamus- -De nada Mari- Mari se fue con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se sentó pesadamente al lado de Hermione en el sillón. -No me van a creer- -¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Harry. María le pasó la revista, cuando termino de leerla estaba al igual que María. -Pero si llega a leer esto alguien quedamos re mal! En especial vos y yo! Por lo...lo..lo del sillón y eso!!- Hermione y Ron se miraban confundidos. Harry les pasó la revista. Luego de leerla, y reaccionar de igual manera, Ron dijo: -ehh...Mari...¿Puedo hablar con vos?- -....s...si- Titubeo Mari. Ron la condujo hasta la puerta de la sala común, se alejaron por los pasillos hasta salir de Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos hablaba en el camino. Llegaron a los pies del lago. Un tentáculo del pulpo gigante se asomó para dejarse ver y luego volvió al agua. -¿Qué pasa?- Le dijo María impaciente por que Ron no hablaba. -ehh..bueno, es que...quería decirte que...perdón!!- Le dijo tras abrazarla. María recibió el abrazo y lo devolvió. Se quedaron así unos minutos. - Perdoname! Es que....como se lo que siente Ginny por Harry, no se..me saqué cuando los vi...- -Esta bien Ron, ya esta no te preocupes- Se miraron, sus caras estaban a 5 centímetros una de la otra...4...3...2...1............ -Vos!!!! Te odiooo!!!- Llegó gritando Pansy a paso acelerado y roja de la rabia. Erika estaba apurándose atrás de ella para alcanzarla con cara de "No me la soporto más". Ron y María se separaron bruscamente. -Hola Eri!!....¿A quien le hablas Parkinson?- Dijo Mari. Le tenía mucha bronca a Pansy por lo de la revista. -Vos!! Vos mandaste a Draki para que me diga cosas horribles por lo tuyo y de Potter!! Y lo de este..este...pobretón!!- Dijo mirando con asco a Ron. -Pero veo que ya te decidiste por uno ,no?..menos mal, así dejabas tranquilo a Draco, pero no va a quedar así esto, ahora por culpa tuya el me odia!!- -Mira..no es por culpa mía que te odie o no, yo termine de leer la revista y el estaba ahí, me escucho putear y decir que ya te iba a agarrar pero el me dijo que el iba a hablar con vos, así que no es mi culpa pendeja!, y aprovechando...POR QUE DIJISTE ESO DE HARRY Y DE MI!?! Que sos?? Idiota?? Por lo menos tendría a tres chicos y no soy tan lerda como vos!!- Pansy tenía una cara que decía "PELIGRO" , estaba con mucha bronca, al igual que María, estaban las dos rojas. Pansy sacó su varita, María también. -Accio varita de Pansy!- Dijo Mari. La varita de Pansy voló a sus manos, pero en vez de echarle algún maleficio a Pansy como todos pensaron, tiró las dos varitas, la suya y la de Pansy, a un costado suyo. -Esto lo vamos a arreglar como muggles, duele más- Pansy y María comenzaron a tirar de los pelos de su cabeza, a María las dos colitas le quedaron en el olvido, y a Pansy su rodete le quedo hecho un nido de escregutos. Ron y Erika lograron separarlas a tiempo para que no se queden peladas. -Sangre sucia sos de lo peor!!- Decía Pansy al lado de Erika. -Hija de muggles pero por lo menos se pelear como tal y muy bien!- Decía Mari tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Ron que la tenía para que no "ataque" a Pansy. -Vamos- Dijo Erika. -Y vos Weasley, decile a tu hermanita que se cuide, lo mismo para vos, Potter, y Granger, ya saben- María no entendía nada. Miró a Ron que miraba a Erika con odio. -Callate rulitos, y vos sos la que se va a tener que cuidar si no sigue haciendo boludeces- -Ja!! Si claro!...- Dijo Erika, al mismo tiempo que Pansy recogía su varita y se marchaban. María tomó su varita y se sentó en el piso. Ron se sentó al lado de ella. -Me revienta esa mina!!- Dijo María refiriéndose a Pansy. -Bueno, no te preocupes...se junta con Malfoy, que se puede esper...?- Decía Ron, pero Mari lo interrumpió medio enojada. -Hay gente que se junta con Draco y no es así....- Recordó una cosa. -¿Qué pasa con Erika?- -Ah! Esa idiota...es que...- Ron comenzó a contarle que desde que habían llegado, ella y Pansy molestaban a Hermione, cuando Harry la defendió se la agarraron también con el y cuando Ron y Ginny finalmente se metieron en el tema terminaron ellos perjudicados con sus amigos. -mmm..a mi Erika me trata bien, es que yo la conocía del cole muggle, entonces...pero bueno..si me decís que es así..debe ser por que Pansy le llenó la cabeza...espero que no le haga caso...por que estoy segura que debe hablar peste de mi la Parkinson...- -Bueno, antes de que vinieran esas dos...estábamos hablando...- Dijo Ron. Mari se puso levemente roja. -¿Me perdonas?- -Si Ron!! No te preocupes esta todo bien!-. -Mari..el otro día encontré esto, ¿Sabes de quien es?- Dijo sacando un pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo. Se lo pasó a María y le mostró lo que tenía escrito. Mari casi se cae al piso. Era el papel que ella había escrito cuando le tenía que decir a Harry quien le gustaba. "Trágame tierra!! Es mi letra!!" -¿No sabes de quien es la letra?- Le preguntó Ron. "Mía!!" Quería gritar Mari. Pero ni loca. Así que se limitó a decir: -No, la verdad ni idea- -Bueno, no importa, alguien de seguro va a saber ya, o voy a tener que comparar las letras de todas las chicas de Hogwarts- Dijo riendo. María rió nerviosamente. Imaginando eso, no sabría donde meterse. Ron se levantó y le extendió una mano a María para ayudarla a levantarse. Caminaron juntos hasta la sala común, cuando llegaron, Harry y Hermione los miraron y rápidamente siguieron haciendo sus cosas. María se despidió de ellos y fue a hablar con Rachel sobre la revista. "Encima de que no es mi amiga íntima, anda diciendo mentiras" Pensó. Cuando llegó a la habitación estaban todas sus compañeras haciendo tareas, charlando, practicando hechizos, o simplemente jugando. -Rachel, tengo que hablar con vos- Le dijo Mari a Rachel, que estaba con Ginny y Maru jugando Snap explosivo. -Okey, chicas esperen- Dijo mientras se levantaba. -Mari...después tengo que hablar con vos..- Habló Ginny. -Bueno...- Rachel y Mari se alejaron y fueron afuera de la habitación. -¿Vos hablaste con una tal....Gabrielle McRivan de la revista corazón de....- Rachel la interrumpió. -No Mari, yo no hable, me llamó y me pregunto si vos y yo éramos compañeras, le dije que si y me preguntó si vos estabas enamorada de Harry, no lo soporte y le dije que era una metida y una loca...- Le explicó Rachel. María pudo entender que de todas las "entrevistas" que había hecho la corresponsal de la revista, la única verdadera debía ser la de Pansy y Goyle. -Ah, esta bien, gracias- -De nada! Vamos?- Las dos fueron de nuevo hacia la habitación. Ginny la llamó a María. -Ehh...Mari..disculpame, es que cuando leí eso en la revista...perdón- -No puedo entender como pudiste creerle a una revista antes que a mi- le dijo seria Mari. Luego sonrió. -Esta bien, perdonada- Ginny la abrazó. María seguía con un poco de bronca, pero sabía que si saliera en una revista que Hermione tendría algo con Ron, talvez dudaría. Las chicas se pusieron a hablar. Se acostaron temprano por que al otro día era Lunes y tenían clases. 


	8. baile..voldemort..una muerte

CAPITULO 8 (y más esperado)  
  
La semana pasó rápidamente. Esa semana Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado un poco distantes. Pareciera que le querían contar algo a ella y a Ginny, pero siempre aparecía alguien. El jueves fue el peor día de María. Ya que había tenido que cumplir el castigo por el incidente de la enfermería. Casi terminan castigados de nuevo. María, Ron y Draco tuvieron que limpiar a manera muggle el salón de trofeos. *FLASH BACK* -Ron no!!- Gritaba María para que Ron se calmara y no intente más pegarle a Malfoy. Ya que no tenían sus varitas (Filch quería asegurarse de que no las usen para limpiar los trofeos) habían decidido pelear a la manera muggle. -Dejalo Mari, el muy pobre no sabe lo que es meterse con un Malfoy- -Ya vas a ver Draco!- Le gritó Ron mientras le tiraba un trofeo que le rozó el hombro a Malfoy. Draco corrió y le pegó en la cara a Ron. Ron le devolvió el golpe pero en el estomago. Así se desató una GRAN pelea. María no pudo soportar más e INTENTO separarlos en vano. Como en cualquier momento vendría Filch hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se puso en medio de los dos. No dejaron de pegarse , pero la presencia de María en el medio de los dos les impedía pegarse uno al otro sin lastimarla a ella. Se escuchó un ruido. Los tres voltearon para ver el balde de agua (sucia) que estaban usando para limpiar los trofeos en el aire. Luego flotando encima de sus cabezas.... Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban empapados de agua casi gris, y pudieron escuchar a lo lejos, la risa de Peeves. -Maldito Poltergeist!!- Dijo Draco. -Hayy!! Peeves!! Te encuentro y te mato!!- -Grr-(obvio, Mari dijo eso....q raro Grrruñendo!)- Lo odio!!- -¿QUÉ PASÓ ACÁ? QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA!!- Dijo quien acababa de entrar. Estaban perdidos. Era Filch. Y su odiosa gata por compañía. *FLASH END* No los castigaron por que les dijeron que había sido Peeves (Además no habrían sido tan tontos como para tirar agua sucia encima de ellos). Era viernes. Eran las seis de la tarde. Mari y sus compañeras de cuarto estaban arreglándose , peinándose, cambiándose, etc etc. Faltaban dos horas para el baile. María ya tenía puesta la túnica que se había comprado en Hogsmeade (Negra con unos grabados grises), Maru llevaba uno muy lindo azul Francia, con unos toques en las mangas y en los bordes de todo el vestido de color plateado. Se había hecho rulos en su pelo rubio. Natalia en cambio llevaba el pelo completamente liso, y una túnica color violeta larga. Ginny estaba vestida de rojo y negro. Con el pelo recogido elegantemente con un rodete, que dejaba caer unos pocos mechones lacios y en forma de rulos. Hermione la había ayudado a María para hacerse un peinado. Hasta un poco más que debajo de las orejas tenía el pelo alisado, y continuaban la caída del pelo con bucles (No rulos). Terminaron de arreglarse y eran las ocho menos diez. -¿Vamos bajando?- Dijo Maru. -No no..esperen..bajen ustedes, yo me quedo un segundo más- Dijo Ginny. -Yo me quedo también si queres, vayan bajando- Las demás chicas bajaron y Ginny y Mari se quedaron. -¿Nerviosa eh?- Le dijo Ginny a Mari. -No te preocupes...te acordas que vos me contaste que Harry me iba a decir lo que siente por mi en el baile?- Mari asintió. -Bueno...me entere de algo!! Que a VOS te va a interesar mucho...es de Ron...- Dijo Ginny sonriendo. -¿Qué? Conta yaa!!- En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El prefecto de su casa les estaba avisando que tenían que bajar. -Ahí va German anda ya bajamos!!- Le gritó Mari desde adentro de la habitación. German se fue y luego de cinco minutos las chicas bajaron. Cuando salieron había mucha gente así que Ginny le dijo a Mari que hablarían en el baile. De seguro Harry y Ron vendrían juntos así que las dos se quedaron juntas. Estaban sentadas en el sillón rojo de la sala común. Cuando alguien le tocó el hombro a Mari. -Eri!! Que haces en la sala común de Gryffindor!!- -Shh!!- La calló. -Te lo digo por tu bien, por que te quiero, no estés con Potter, por lo menos en el baile..igualmente nunca más lo vas a ver- -¿Qué?...¿Qué decís Erika?- Preguntó confusa Mari. Ginny le hablo a María: -¿Con quién hablas Mari?- María volteo a ver a Ginny y le dijo que hablaba con Erika, se dio vuelta para preguntarle a Erika que había querido decir con eso de: "igualmente nunca más lo vas a ver". Pero cuando volteó Erika ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. -¿Te sentís bien?- Le dijo Ginny. María asintió. Pero miró para otro lado cuando vio a Ron acercarse con Harry. Harry tenía una túnica verde, y Ron una azul (los gemelos le compraron una nueva con el dinero que les dio Harry el año pasado). -Hola Mari, Ginny- -Hola Ron- -Hola Harry- -¿Vamos?- Dijo Harry. Le ofreció su mano a Ginny y se la llevó del brazo. Ron en cambio se sentó al lado de maría, en el lugar que había ocupado Ginny. -¿Estas bien?...Pareces preocupada..- Le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos con sus ojos azules (N/A: No se como no se desmayó María en ese momento..!!). -Es que....- María dudo si contarle o no lo de Erika, por miedo a que la crea loca. Le iba a contar, pero German les aviso que tenían que salir de la sala común por que ya comenzaba el baile. Se levantaron del sillón y Ron le ofreció su brazo a Mari al igual que lo había hecho Harry. Los dos se fueron hasta el gran comedor, que ahora no tenía las cuatro mesas, si no que muchas mesas pequeñas a los costados. Era realmente gigante. Más grande lo hacía el encantamiento en el techo, parecía haber un cielo despejado y con estrellas, donde se podía ver la luna llena. (N/A: REMUS LUPIN QUE BUENO QUE NO ESTAS ACA..IGUAL TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO!!!...GUAA SNIF SNIF...). -Vamos, allá hay una mesa, vamos a sentarnos con Harry, Neville, Ginny y Hermione si?- Dijo Ron. -Okey- Fueron a la mesa, se sentaron. Empezaron a hablar cuando Dumbledore entró por las puertas del salón. Fue hacia la mesa de los profesores y se puso de pie. -Queridos alumnos!- Comenzó su usual discurso. -Espero que todos disfruten este baile, nuestros elfos se han esmerado mas que nunca en esta fiesta!!- Hermione puso mala cara...ya saben..Presidenta de la P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica De Derechos Obreros..o algo así.., es para que los elfos reciban una paga..)-Ahora...basta de palabrería, disfruten! A bailar!- Dicho esto unas luces tenues, algunas de colores, otras "Negras" y otras normales, se encendieron. Se podían ver algunas luciérnagas (con encantamientos le habían hecho quedar en determinados lugares) volando por la oscuridad del salón. Las brujas de Mc Betch aparecieron volando en escobas promocionando la Saeta de Fuego. Nadie sabía que iban avenir, así que fue una sorpresa para todos. Se escucharon muchos aplausos; Acabaron cuando el grupo comenzó a tocar una canción suave y lenta. Harry se levanto y se llevó a Ginny. Mari pudo ver a Maru del brazo del profesor de Quidditch, Oliver Wood. Natu estaba sonriente bailando con Colin. Anahí bailando con Seamus Finnigan. Martha y Justin Flint-Fletchey hablaban animadamente. Neville sacó a bailar a Hermione (Pobre.!) . Quedaron Mari y Ron solos en la mesa. ("Y este no me va a sacar más a bailar?") Pensó Mari. -De seguro te estas preguntando por que no bailamos- Dijo Ron. María recordó que los magos no podían leer la mente, así que se tranquilizó. -Es que te quería preguntar...¿Qué te pasa? Estas como rara....- María le contó lo de Erika a Ron. -Que extraño...no me gusta nada....- -Creeme que a mi tampoco, encima no la veo por ningún lado..- -Bueno, vos quedate tranquila, yo voy a quedarme al lado de Harry todo lo que pueda, y si vos estas conmigo no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada....vamos a bailar- María y Ron fueron a bailar. Mari pudo ver a Xime con Fred Weasley (Hermano de Ron, de 7mo curso). Bailaron lentos, movidos, lentos, movidos... . Se fueron a sentar todos en una mesa. Mari, Hermione, Ginny, Maru y Natt con sus parejas (que mesa grande...!). Mari sintió como alguien cuando se sentó en la mesa con todos, le tocaba el hombro. -Hola Mari- Saludo Draco Malfoy. Tenía una túnica negra (N/A: Hayyyyy!!!!!!!! Q hermosoooooo!!!!!!!!!). Miro a los presentes en la mesa en modo de saludo, todos lo miraban con desprecio. Tomó la mano de Mari, miró a Ron y dijo: -¿Te importa Weasley?- Ron miro con bronca, Hermione le pegó un codazo y lo miro severamente. Ron apenas dijo: -No..- María se fue a bailar con Draco. Mientras estaban bailando un lento Draco comenzó a hablarle al oído a Mari. -Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar mucho, pero como te...-Se detuvo. -como te...te..quiero mucho te lo voy a decir igual...- -¿Qué pasa Draco?- Preguntó mientras sonrió, cuando subió la mirada para ver a los ojos de Draco pudo ver a Natalia con Colin besándose. -Bueno, mi pareja de baile es Erika, pero no esta por ningún lado, y creo que esta metida en todos los líos del innombrable..creo..que esta noche va a pasar algo...- -Con razón...- Mari le contó la aparición de Erika en la sala común. De pronto le agarró una tremenda preocupación. Miró hacia la mesa y estaban solo Harry, Ron y Hermione, sentados. -No te preocupes, a vos no te va a pasar nada, mientras que no estés con ellos, si queres quedate conmigo, aunque mi papá sea mortífago yo no pienso seguir sus pasos...- María casi se larga a llorar. Pero en vez de eso se disculpó con Draco, no podía dejar a Harry solo. Draco mientras ella se alejaba decía tristemente: -Pero no quiero que te pase nada María!!...- Malfoy sabía perfectamente que quien se acercara a Potter tendría su mismo destino. La muerte. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que a Mari le pase algo, así que se dirigió detrás de ella. María se estaba sentando en la mesa con Harry Hermione y Ron, Draco llegó. Miró a María y asintió. Malfoy comenzó a contarles lo que le había dicho a Mari. Los chicos no podían creer que Draco los ayude. De pronto las luces se apagaron. Todos quedaron completamente a oscuras. Se escucharon mucho "Lumus!" sin ningún efecto, las varitas seguían sin encenderse. -Lumus!- Escuchó Mari una voz conocida en la oscuridad. Era Erika. Su varita era la única encendida. -Erika..- -Callate- Le cortó ella. Erika se sentó en una de las silla de su mesa alumbrando con su varita. De pronto Mari sintió como si todo el piso se moviera. Como si solamente girara la mesa. La oscuridad se hizo peor. Entre mareos y gritos no entendía nada. La mesa era un traslador. El movimiento cesó. Se encontraron en el piso de al parecer un jardín de una casa vieja y abandonada. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Mari en el piso. Junto a Erika parada a su lado observando divertida. María fue la primera que se levantó. Erika alzó su varita y gritó: -Crucio!- María experimento por segunda vez el dolor del maleficio cruciatus. Era un dolor terrible, hacía gritar y retorcerse a cualquier persona. Los cuatro presentes se levantaron y intentaron echarle maleficios a Erika. Era inútil. Nada de lo que hacían servía. Parecía tener un escudo a prueba de hechizos. María termino de gritar y cayó al piso. Draco se acercó y le ayudo a levantarse. Este hechizo se repitió con Hermione. Parecía que atacaba a los sangres impuras. -Basta!!- Gritó Ron. -Por que haces esto!!- -Mejor sería preguntarse quien hace esto no?- Dijo Erika. Ninguno entendía nada, hasta que por fin....Erika apuntó a ella misma con su varita. Pronunció unas pocas palabras. Y ante sus ojos se transformo. No era la chica alta y con rulos de Slytherin. Si no que era un hombre bajo de estatura, calvo y con ojos saltones. Peter Pettigrew estaba antes ellos. -Vos!! Infeliz!!- Dijo Harry. Aprovechando que Peter ya no aparentaba ser alguien seguro e inteligente con su apariencia, Harry tomó su varita y gritó: -Expelliarmus!!- Pero Peter parecía haber cambiado, ya que fue rápido y bloqueó el hechizo. En ese instante cinco hombres con capas negras llegaron. Eran mortífagos, los aliados de Voldemort. Uno, horrorizado, gritó: -No puede ser!! Draco!!...vos...vos...ayudaste a Potter!!- -papá...yo...- -No!! No hables!!- Luego se pudo ver por entre su capucha que dirigió su vista a María. -Avada kedabra!!- Dijo apuntando a Mari con la varita. María conocía muy bien para que servía ese hechizo. La sangre se le congeló. El maleficio imperdonable acabaría con su vida. Puso su mente en blanco en ese segundo. Iba a morir. Ya no importaba nada. Cerró sus ojos. Se escuchó un grito de una voz masculina. Alguien cayó a los pies de María. Se formuló un silencio prolongado. Mari, con miedo, abrió los ojos. Draco yacía tendido en el suelo....muerto. Se había interpuesto entre el maleficio y María. Le había salvado la vida. María se hecho de rodillas y sollozó fuertemente. ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué tenía que morir Draco?. -Sangre sucia!! Vas a pagar por esto!!- Le gritó Licius Malfoy a María. María no sabía que hacer. Tomó su varita. No sabía utilizar maleficios imperdonables. Nunca quisiera utilizar uno. Pero no tenía otra opción. Además, el había matado a Draco. Licius sonrió, no se esperaba que luego María diga.... -Crucio!!!- Gritó hacia Licius. El comenzó a retorcerse. María experimento algo que nunca había sentido antes. La venganza. -Mataste a Draco!!...a tu propio hijo!! Solamente por seguir el camino de Lord Voldemort!!- En ese momento, alguien llegó. No podía verse la cara por que tenía capucha negra. Pero se podían ver dos líneas rojas que representaban seguramente los ojos de esa persona. Capa negra, manos huesudas. Harry miró con temor. Lord Voldemort estaba allí. Todos tenían miedo. Incluso los mortífagos parecían tenerlo. -Potter, veo que nos acompaña su honorable presencia, junto a sus más refinadas amistades- Miró el cuerpo de Draco: -Licius, este es tu hijo?- Miro a Licius Malfoy, quien estaba medio sentado en el suelo por el dolor. Voldemort no le dio importancia. -Si señor..- -Que interesante!! Un Malfoy junto a un Potter...- -No señor, yo, vera, puedo explicarle...- -Calla Malfoy...¿Quién lo mató?- -Yo...yo mismo señor- Dijo con pena. -Mejor, será su castigo por la traición- Dijo fríamente. María no podía creer. Cuando hablaban de la maldad de Lord Voldemort, no se imaginaba que sería tanta. -Ya saben que hacer- Los mortífagos se movilizaron. Pronto hubo veinte en todo el lugar. Los hicieron entrar a la vieja casa. En esta, se podía leer en la entrada. "MANSIÓN RIDDLE". Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro. Comenzaron los maleficios. Los mortífagos que eran muchos, hasta se divertían. Todos estaban muy mal heridos. En especial Harry. Pero todos sabían el destino de Harry, luchar con Voldemort, y en ese intento, vivir o morir. Apartaron a todos de Harry. Mientras que abrían paso a Lord Voldemort. En ese momento Harry y el se batirían a duelo. Voldemort le dio su varita a Harry bruscamente. -El año anterior todos creyeron que yo no podría con este mocoso...- Comenzó viendo a Harry con desprecio. -Ahora, voy a demostrar lo contrario...IMPERIUS!!- Harry comenzó a caminar. Aunque Voldemort le indicaba otras cosas, lo único que hacía era caminar sin dirección. Harry había aprendido a resistir bastante bien ese maleficio el año anterior. Finalmente comenzó a probar otros hechizos y maleficios. Cuando Harry, tirado en el suelo, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto. Parecía la punta de un diente gigante...o mejor dicho..de un cuerno de unicornio. -Unicornium magicum liberus- Del cuerno de unicornio salió una luz amarilla, y la varita desprendió una roja, se unieron, pero no mezclaron sus colores, esta luz realizó un recorrido en forma de círculos alrededor de Voldemort, cuando formo una cúpula de luz, en la cual Voldemort estaba dentro, se volvió completamente dorada. Comenzó a contraerse, mientras se volvía cada vez mas oscura, finalmente tomo color negro, y el tamaño de su capa. Empezó a aclararse, Voldemort gritaba, al parecer de dolor. Cada vez se podía ver menos ,cuando por fin, desapareció, como invisible, pero se había evaporizado. Al instante la varita de Voldemort, cayó. Harry la tomó. Los mortífagos. Asustados, se escabulleron.  
  
María volteó y vio de nuevo el cuerpo de Draco tendido en el piso. No pudo soportarlo. Cayó inconsciente. 


	9. THE END

CAPITULO 9  
  
Despertó en la enfermería, junto con sus amigos, quienes también estaban en camas a su lado. Durmiendo. Recordó los sucesos del día anterior. No podía creer estar viva. Un rayo de luz se coló por las rendijas y llegó a su rostro. Se despertó completamente. Estaba muy cansada y dolorida. Allí, sentadas en el piso, en las sillas, en un sillón, etc etc. Estaban Maru, Natu, Ginny. Maru despertó: -Mari- Dijo sonriendo, en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Señal de que había llorado. -¿Cómo estas?- -Bien...creo- Recordó a Draco. -Hay Maru..decime que fue una pesadilla..Draco...donde esta?- -Murió- Dijo desviando la vista tristemente. María lloro silenciosamente. Maru se levantó la abrazó. El movimiento de Mariela hizo que Natu y Ginny despierten. Así despertaron poco a poco todos. Cuando por fin estaban en condiciones de hablar. Llegaron sus padres, luego llegó Dumbledore. Dumbledore estaba hablando con ellos. Estaban explicando lo que había pasado. -....y Harry, en ese momento, ya había descubierto que era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor- Explicaba. -Por eso Voldemort (Heredero de Salazar Slytherin) quería matarlo..Ese cuerno de unicornio era exactamente lo que necesitaban para destruirlo, James, lo había dejado en poder de Sirius, sabía que era lo único que podía acabar con Voldemort, supongo que fue por el que llegó a tus manos no?- Harry asintió. -Espero que ya entiendan lo que pasó, ese cuerno de unicornio, y ese hechizos juntos, formaban una cúpula a través de lo maligno, o sea Lord Voldemort, eso fue gracias Godric, quien crió el mismo unicornio del que se sacó el cuerno...destruyendo todo mal, siempre y cuando no sea por una causa con ambiciones, como la de Harry...- Luego volvió a recuperar su usual sonrisa bajo su larga barba blanca. La profesora McGonagall lloraba de la emoción. Por fin Voldemort había desaparecido. -Tengo otras buenas noticias!!- Dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos encendidos de felicidad. Estaba orgulloso de Harry. -Harry...Atraparon a Peter Pettigrew..lo que significa que...- -SIRIUS!!- Gritaron Harry Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Sirius era el padrino de Harry, pero por una acusación falsa estaba prófugo de Aszkaban (la cárcel de los magos). Acusado por un asesinato que en realidad fue cometido por Peter. -Podré irme a vivir con Sirius!!- Gritaba Harry. -Dejare a los odiosos Dursley!! Sii!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaba cada vez mas alto. Todos se pusieron muy felices. Todos..menos Mari..aunque aparentaba felicidad, por dentro estaba dolida. -No te preocupes María- Le dijo Dumbledore. -Draco murió por alguien, por lo menos no siguió los pasos de su padre- En ese momento llegaron muchas lechuzas. Una de ellas les avisaba que Erika Fiorentino (la verdadera) estaba en San Mungo, pero que pronto se recuperaría. Eso explicaba todo, la tardanza de Erika para comenzar las clases, de seguro Voldemort la había secuestrado para transformarlo a Peter en ella. Otra llegó para Mari, esta decía: "......Querida María: Hola!!, te saluda Andy!! ¿Cómo estas?, en EL PROFETA salió la noticia..corren rápido por el mundo mágico eh? Jeje. Me preocupe mucho, pero hablé con Dumbledore y me dijo que estabas bien. Tengo tres sorpresas para vos. 1) Tengo novio!!, es un jugador profesional de Quidditch, tiene unos músculos..!!, es hermoso y muy buena persona...2) Estoy estudiando para profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!!, como sabrás, hice un curso avanzado de Magia en vez de 7 años duró tres el aprendizaje como bruja, así que ya puedo ser profesora, dentro de dos meses o tres...3) Voy a ser tu profe!!!....Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto ya que parece que Rubeus Hagrid (de seguro lo conoces) se va a vivir con su futura esposa Olimpe Máxime....Mi novio me compró para que entrene con el una Nimbus 2001. Estoy muy canchera como golpeadora!! Me encanta darle al contrario con las quaffles en la cabeza!!.....Bueno, espero que te recuperes, cuando pueda paso a verte. Besos. Andrea Scoufalos..."  
  
Luego abrió otra, esta decía:  
  
".......Hola María!! Somos Barbi y Flor!! ¿Cómo estas? Esperamos que bien. Nos enteramos de lo que paso..che que mal momento que viviste eh!? Pero bueno..ya fue..mmm te cuento que Barbi esta hecha una burra..si ya se....increíble no?, pero es así...Hermione Granger la está ayudando a estudiar. Se sacó un dos en Pociones La Iraola...podes creer?. Yo ando con seis y siete en todas las materias..toy bien... . Te dejamos un beso enorme. Florencia Morales Acosta y Bárbara Iraola......."  
  
Había muchas más de este tipo. Le llegaron de sus queridísimas amigas del cole muggle: Jimena Luna (era una bruja en realidad, pero su carta se extravió, al parecer, nunca la recibió), Stephanie Larumbe, Estefanía Lanata (Que estaba de vacaciones con una amiga suya, Kim). Le llegó también de Lucila Piñol, quien estaba saliendo con un chico rubio llamado Nick C. (No decimos el apellido por compromiso..je) y muchas más.  
  
Ella y sus amigos estuvieron un tiempo en reposo. Ya casi terminaba el curso, así que dieron los exámenes finales muy apresuradamente. Al parecer ninguno (excepto Hermione) había aprobado, pero encontrarse cara a cara con Lord Voldemort era excusa suficiente para aprobarlos. Maru y Natu la pusieron al tanto de todo. Mariela estaba saliendo (a escondidas, por supuesto, no se permite en las escuelas esto) con Oliver Wood en secreto. Krum venía todos los fines de semana y le prometió a Hermione quedarse todo un año con ella. Harry y Ginny estaban en un veremos. Por que el nabo de Harry después de enfrentarse y vencer a Lord Voldemort (como me gusta decir ese nombre...jeje) no se animaba a decirle a una chica que esta muerta por el. Las cosas de la vida.... .  
  
Llegó el día de despedirse. Estaban subiendo al tren. En el viaje Mari fue con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Estaba triste por lo de Draco aún. Pero ya lo estaba superando. También se sentía mal por el hecho de dejar Hogwarts. Pero igualmente el año que viene volvería ( . Cuando aminoró la marcha salieron todos. Mari tenía que esperar a unos amigos de su padre que la irían a buscar. Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg. La conocían desde que había nacido y eran como sus tíos. Se despidió de todos, Maru, Natu, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Anahí, Martha, Seamus, Colin, Dean, etc etc. Alguien faltaba... Estaba casi sola en la estación (sola de gente que conocía, estaba repleto de alumnos y sus familias). Cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. -Ron!! Yo sabía que faltaba algo!!- Ron se rió. -Ehh..bueno, te quería decir que...- -Ron!! Te voy a extrañar mucho!!- Dijo María abrazándolo. Ron respondió al abrazo. María levantó la vista y vio los ojos azules de su "amigo" muy cerca. Lo mismo que sus labios... . De pronto Ron se acercó más, María también. Cerró sus ojos, y los labios de Mari y Ron se encontraron formando un tierno, dulce y largo beso. Luego de esto se miraron. Los dos estaban bastante rojos. -Te quiero!- Dijo Ron. -Yo te amo- Le dijo Mari tras darle otro beso. Alguien tosió atrás de ellos. Eran Remus y Arabella. -Pro...Profesor Lupin?- Dijo Ron incrédulo. -Profesor?, como profesor? Sos profesor?- Preguntaba Mari. -Era...pero el año que viene voy a volver...- -Si!!!!!- Dijo Ron. -Harry ya se fue, pero va a estar con Sirius y...- -Si Ron, ya se todo, Gracias, bueno , eh...si me disculpas tengo que llevarme a la niña- Dijo riendo. -¿Cómo se conocen?-Preguntó Ron. -Somos amigos del padre de María- Dijo Arabella. -Ahhh...bueno...ehh...- Remus y Arabella se alejaron un poco (inteligentes además..). -Te voy a mandar una lechuza, así nos vemos, si?- Le dijo Ron. -Esta bien, igualmente va a ser fácil vernos por...- -Si, nuestros viejos- Se dieron otro beso y Ron se fue con su familia, y Mari con los amigos de sus padres. Feliz. Por que había pasado el mejor año de su vida, y nunca lo olvidaría.  
  
¿Y? Le gusto? Espero que si! me esmeré bastante en este fic, así que espero que haya sido algo gracioso, misterioso, romántico, etc etc q c yo!!!!. Mientras que les guste!!...1000 gracias a eri (no peter..la verdadera erika!!) Que sin ella no me hubiese apurado ni prendido tanto con la historia!! Ella me incentivó!! Por que esta bueno tener a alguien que le guste lo que hiciste...tonces..gracias eri!!!! Tkm!!!!!!. Bueno.....45 páginas pottericas y argentinas!! Q mas se puede pedir??... Besos a todos los que lo leyeron (por compromiso o por que querían =P) Suerte!! Saludos mágicos!! Quien me quiera mandar un mail: Hermione_granger@2vias.com.ar icq: 153724463 Bechiossss!!!!!! María!! 


	10. EL FUTURO CAPI 10

Dedicado a mis dos bujis del aquelarre...Maru y Natu. (no saben CUANTO LAS KIERO!!) También va dedicado a Crystal-Pao: tus reviews me pusieron re contenta! Y si..AGUANTE ARGENTINA LOKOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.....ejem..perdón....me emotione... Gracias a todos por los reviews también!! Besos!!!! Mari. Es la continuación de Mari en Hogwarts (o CHICAS ARGENTINAS EN HOGWARTS), es el futuro.  
  
Eran las ocho de la mañana, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones de 24 años estaba en el tocador mirándose en el espejo. Se arregló, cuando salió del cuarto de baño pudo ver a su esposo durmiendo profundamente. Sonrió por lo dulce que se veía el pelirrojo. Salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras de su reciente nueva casa, donde vivía con su familia. Ella, su esposo y sus dos hijos. Cuando llegó a la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno, tomó su varita y comenzó a cocinar. Hogwarts le había dado todo, en esa escuela había aprendido a hacer magia como la bruja que era, conocido amigos excelentes, y más importante, a su gran amor. Sumergida en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien habría la puerta. -Mami Mami!- Llegó gritando Kimberly, su hija de cuatro años. -Mira lo que hice!!- Dijo alcanzándole un papel. Su madre tomó el papel y lo observó. En el había unos garabatos que parecían ser los padres de Kimberly, ella y su pequeño hermano de cinco meses. Debajo decía (o por lo menos su madre entendía, ya que la letra era un poco ilegible). "Familia Vivanco Weasley" -Que lindo hija!- Dijo María Vivanco abrazándola y dándole un beso. -¿Vas a despertar a papi?- -Ti!- Y salió corriendo atolondrada. Pocos minutos después Ronald Weasley llegó todo despeinado y adormilado con su hija en los brazos. -Hola Ronnie- -Hola mi amor- Dijo tras darle un beso. -Ya casi esta el desayuno...Ah!, casi me olvidaba, ¿Arreglaste con Harry?- -Si si, hoy vienen a las siete y media- -¿Van a venir los tíos?- -Si hermosa- Le contestó su papá. -Ron, anda a ver a Alex- -Ahí voy...-Dijo de mala gana. Se levantó y fue a ver a su hijo menor. -Mamá...- -Si?- -¿Cuándo conociste a papi...era así..?- A María le causo mucha gracia esa pregunta. Ron siempre había sido así, era dinámico, simple, algunas veces MUY vago, otras no, era único. Pero era muy distinto a Mari, por eso Kimberly preguntaba a diario eso. -mm...claro que si, con algunos cambios, claro- Respondió sirviendo, con un movimiento de varita, el desayuno. Llegó Ron con el bebé en sus brazos a punto de llorar, cuando su madre lo tomó se calmó. (N/A: jeje.. favoritismos =P). -Sh Sh Sh- Le susurraba María a Alex mientras le daba besos. La mañana pasó rápidamente. En el transcurso del día recibieron una carta de Hermione. Quien vivía en Bulgaria con Viktor, fue muy dolorosa la despedida. Pero ella tenía que realizar su vida. También llamó por teléfono Mariela. Mari había convencido a Ron de poner línea telefónica. Cosa que le agradó mucho al suegro de María, le encantaban los artefactos muggles. Maru estaba de vacaciones en Inglaterra con su esposo, festejando un año de casada con Oliver Wood, y le anunciaba que llegarían en una semana. En Argentina hacía mucho frío, era pleno invierno, esto le hacía recordar sus épocas de Hogwarts....  
  
"........Era el quinto año de María, y mantenía noviazgo con Ron. Por alguna razón se habían peleado ese día y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a siquiera saludarse. -Pero nena!! Entendes que no podes pelearte por cualquier estupidez y encima no poder decir ni un "hola"!!- -Basta Natalia, ponete en mi lugar también!, el tampoco dice ni un "hola" yo no voy a ir a sus pies...- -María! Dale!! No te queda bien el Vivanco sin el "De Weasley" atrás!- Decía Maru. -Si estuviera Hermione acá seguro la convencería...pero se tenía que ir de vacaciones de navidad con Krum!- -Bueno paren!! No necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer!!- María salió disparando en dirección hacia la sala común, mientras que le gritaban: "-Igualmente en el castigo vas a tener que por lo menos saludarlo..-". Era cierto, María y Ron tenían que cumplir el castigo que les había puesto Snape. Cayó el sol y se hizo de noche. Eran las ocho y media y tenía que ir a la puerta del castillo, para retirar la nieve con palas y a la manera muggles (N/A: sisi..con el correr de los años en Argentina nevaba...). Cuando llegó estaban Ron, y para supervisarlos Filch. Le entregaron sus varitas y recibieron a cambio una sonrisa maligna de Filch y unas palas maltrechas en sus manos.-Que no quede ni un poco de nieve en la entrada- Dijo sonriente. Estaba muy feliz, ya que odiaba a María y sus amigos. María y Ron salieron del castillo abrigados, pero aún así con frío. Estaba oscuro, pero se podía ver con bastante claridad como para saber donde había o no nieve. Comenzaron a quitar la nieve con las palas, ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Ron cuando sacó su pala tiró nieve detrás suyo, curiosamente María se encontraba tras el en ese momento y quedó cubierta de nieve helada. María gritó, era como un baldazo de agua fría. Ron miró con terror lo que había hecho. Pero luego comenzó a reír. -¡¡De que te reís!!- Le gritó María bastante enojada. -¡No me grites!- Dijo Ron ya dejando la risa a un lado. -Grito lo que quiero Ronald, no ves lo que me hiciste?- -Si, veo, y?- -Y!? Como "Y?"?! no te das cuenta que me voy a enfermar ahora!!- -Mejor, a ver si con un resfriado se te pasa ese mal humor de vieja- Ron había metido la pata.. María se aproximó más a el y le dio una bofetada. Se quedaron mudos unos segundos. Ahora fue Mari la que rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada. -¡¡Ahora vos de que te reís!!- Dijo algo molesto, pero a la ves sorprendido, jamás María le había pegado una cachetada. -¡¡Hubieras visto tu cara!!- Reía María. Ron seguía serio mirando a María. Luego también se hecho a reír pensando por sus adentros "¿Qué cara habré puesto?". María volteó y siguió con su castigo sacando la nieve. Ron se quedó mirándola. ¿Realmente se habían peleado? ¿Ellos? ¿Una de las parejas más unidas de Hogwarts?. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera... Se puso la capucha y se subió la bufanda tapando hasta su nariz dejando ver los hermosos ojos azules de su rostro. Se acercó a María, quien estaba de espaldas, silenciosamente y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca le gritó: -¡¡CUIDADO!! ¡¡UN ESCREGUTO!!- María se sobresaltó (Más por que Ron casi le había gritado en el oído y muy fuerte asustándola), esto hizo que resbalara en el suelo mojado por la nieve y cayera de espaldas. Antes se agarró de Ron; Por agarrar lo primero que encontró para sostenerse, haciendo que este también resbalara y cayera al piso. Los dos ya en el suelo, se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Ron se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Mari. Esta la agarró, pero en vez de levantarse tiró de ella haciendo que el chico cayera nuevamente a la nieve. -¿Muy graciosa eh?- Dijo Ron. Tomó un poco de nieve en su mano y se la lanzó a María. Mari hizo lo mismo mientras que Ron corría tratando de escapar de la "guerra de nieve" que había iniciado. En un momento Ron recibió una bola de nieve en la cara. -Hay!!- Gritó fingiendo dolor. Mari paró de reír y se dirigió a Ron preocupada. -¿Te duele?, ¿Te hiciste mal?..-Preguntaba Mari. Ron tapándose únicamente el ojo derecho, lo señaló en señal de que le dolía.-A ver...- Dijo Mari quitándole la mano del rostro y acercando su rostro para ver el ojo de Ron. Lo tenía cerrado y constantemente decía: -Hay!! Me arde!! Hay!!-. -Abrilo- Decía María. El abrió sus ojos y María se acercó más para soplarle. "¡¿Cómo demonios alguien podía tener unos ojos tan hermosos?!" Pensó ella. Unos segundos después, María no pudo soplar más ya que se estaba besando con Ron... . Unos metros hacia arriba. Dos chicas en la ventana estaban observando todo. -Te dije...ni un día peleados, y se arreglaron- Le decía feliz Natu a Mariela. -Si! al final Filch nos hizo un favor!- Dijo contenta ella. Después del castigo Ron y María se dirigieron a la sala común y cuando llegaron Mari fue hacia la habitación despertando a sus amigas para contarles todo. ......."  
  
-Mari- La sacó de sus pensamientos Ron. Eran las ocho de la noche. -Llegaron!- María salió de la habitación dejando a Alex durmiendo profundamente. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Harry y Natalia. Estaban comprometidos, Ginny había dejado a Harry hacía tiempo. La relación no funcionaba. Ron y Mari sintieron mucho esto, pero aún así Natalia era una muy buena persona, y era perfecta para hacer feliz a Harry. -Harry! Natt!- Saludó María. -Hola Mari- Saludaron sus amigos. Fueron hacia el living de la casa, se sentaron en unos sillones azules mientras que Kimberly llegó corriendo siendo abrazada por su "tío" al llegar. -Tío Harry!! Tío Harry!!- Los ojos cafés de Kimberly se posaron en Natalia; y comenzó a cantar: -Natubelaaa nanananananana Natubelaaa- (Ritmo de Batman). Kimberly había escuchado que María y Mariela una vez le habían cantado esa melodía. Naty sonrió y abrazó a Kimberly. -Tía Natubela!- Se pusieron a hablar, sobre la vida que llevaban sus amigos. Mariela y Oliver con un año de casados, Hermione y Krum en Bulgaria comprometidos. Fue terriblemente dolorosa la despedida, Natalia pudo notar como María comenzaba a recordar otras despedidas, y ella comenzó a hablar de eso, mientras que Mari parecía estar en otro mundo.....  
  
".....Eran las tres de la tarde. Era el anteúltimo día de clases, ella tenía dieciséis años, y aún seguía su relación con Ron Weasley, quien estaba en séptimo curso, y ese día se graduaba. María estaba muy triste, no por el hecho de que Ron se gradúe, si no por que no lo vería tan seguido como antes por lo menos un año. -Dale Mari!- Gritó Maru. -Si si ahí voy- Dijo tras secarse unas lagrimas y salir del tocador. -Hay bruja......- Le dijo Natu. -Vamos- Las tres brujas, cómo algunos solían llamarlas por ahí: *Charmed*, salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón. Que en ese momento estaba abarrotado de gente, familiares de los brujos y brujas que se graduaban ese día. Entre la multitud pudo distinguir a un grupo de personas pelirrojas. Sin duda era la numerosa familia Weasley. Mari se acercó a donde estaban ya que había visto a Ginny. Aunque ya había conocido a la familia de su novio en los veranos, todavía le daba un poco de...vergüenza?...excepto con Ginny claro. La madre de Ron la vio llegar y la abrazó. -María querida!- Dijo Molly. -Hola señora Weasley- La señora Weasley estaba por decirle que la llamara por su nombre, pero aparecieron los gemelos (que ya no estaban en Hogwarts). -María!!!!!!!!- Gritaron y le dieron un abrazo que casi la asfixian. -Te dije que iba a venir- Habló...George? -¿Qué?- Pregunto Mari. -Claro, Fred y yo apostamos, como siempre- Esto lo dijo bajando la voz para que su madre no las escuche. -Que bonito eh..-Les bromeó. -¿Cómo son las graduaciones en Hogwarts? Nunca en mi vida vi una...- -Son iguales que las muggles, pero te entregan el diploma y todo eso y una replica exacta en miniatura de la espada de Merlín- -Ah! Ustedes ya deben tener miles de esas...- -Exacto, queríamos vender la de Fred, pero no nos dejaron..- Se acercaron Ginny, Natu y Maru. Luego de unos minutos comenzó la graduación. Como dijo George, llamaban a los alumnos (tras un largo discurso del profesor Dumbledore y el jefe de cada casa), y les entregaban el diploma con la replica de la espada del mago Merlín. Cuando llegó el turno de Ron todos los Weasley aplaudieron y gritaron (Siendo reprendidos por Molly, claro está). Terminó la graduación y Ron se acercó a su familia. Maru, Natu y Mari estaban un poco más apartadas de la familia (Momento familiar!). Después de muchos abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, llantos de emoción por parte de la Sra. Weasley y su esposo, se quedaron hablando, Ron miró hacia todos lados y encontró a Mari. Ella justo miró, y dejando hablando solas a sus dos amigas, fue corriendo, abrazó a Ron y le dio un beso. María lo miró con ojos tristes y vidriosos. Ron entendió lo que pensaba. -Nos vamos a seguir viendo!! Somos novios, y los novios se ven..!!- Le dijo tratando de animarla. -Si ya se..! pero vos tenes que estudiar, yo tengo que seguir un año más en Hogwarts..- Respondió Mari pensando para si misma que nunca se habría imaginado entristecerse por el hecho de quedarse en Hogwarts. -No seas tonta...- Dijo Ron tiernamente y la besó. Luego Mari fue a saludar a sus otros amigos que también se graduaban ese mismo día........."  
  
-¿Cómo creen que esté Hermione?- Preguntó cortando la conversación. -Yo creo que bien, si ella no estaría a gusto, te aseguro que no se hubiera quedado, por mucho que ame a Krum- -Si, ya se Harry, pero igualmente, quiero verla, con las lechuzas no alcanza...- -¿Y Maru?- Preguntó Ron. -Festejando un año de casada con Oliver, todavía están en Inglaterra- -Suerte que Ron y Harry son aurores, y no tienen que hacer viajes por trabajo, hace algunos años sería un trabajo peligroso, pero ahora, por lo mortífagos que hay...- Dijo Natt. -No hables de mortífagos..si? no me gusta recordar esos tiempos...- Le dijo Mari, recordando lo que le habían hecho los mortífagos cerca de su séptimo año, aunque también había tenido una linda sorpresa....  
  
"Muy nerviosas, María y todas sus compañeras de cuarto se dirigieron a la sala común, bajaron de sus cuartos y se quedaron en el sillón rojo frente al fuego, sería una de las últimas veces que estarían en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ese día se graduaban. María no había tenido una muy buena semana. Habían atacado a su madre unos mortífagos, no solo por ser muggle, si no por ser la madre de María, amiga de Harry Potter, quien destruyó a Lord Voldemort. Estaba en San Mungo, el hospital para enfermedades mágicas. Aunque a María no le hacía mucha gracias esto, le aseguraron que se recuperaría en menos de un mes. Esto la ponía más triste, ya que no estaría para su graduación, y su padre tampoco, el Ministerio De La Magia estaba como loco tratando de localizar más mortífagos. En lugar de sus padres vendrían Remus y Arabella, ahora su esposa. Ron y Harry estaban preparándose para la carrera de Aurors, así que seguramente no podrían ir. -Chicas! Vamos! Se esta yendo todo el curso!!- Dijo Ginny. Todas corrieron a reunirse con sus otros compañeros de clase. La graduación era exactamente igual que la del año anterior. McGonagall rompió en llanto cuando hizo su discurso, al igual que Flitwik y Sprout, Snape parecía ser una maquina que hablaba sin parar, con el rostro tenso. Cuando terminó todos fueron con sus familias, Mari se dirigió directamente hacia Remus y Arabella, Mari pudo ver unas cabezas pelirrojas, la familia de Ginny. Natu estaba con su hermana y algunos familiares, al igual que Maru. Remus estaba felicitando a María, Arabella se disculpó y se marchó, tenía que continuar con su trabajo de profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid estaba casado ya con Olimpe (Madam Máxime), y se había ido a vivir a Francia. Terminó el día, saludó a las familias de algunas amigas (Weasley, Martinotti, y Malugani). Al otro día ya se encontraba en el Hogwarts-Bus, que la llevaría su casa. Se tenía que ir sola. Ya que Arabella debía quedarse, al igual que Remus (Profesor DCAO).Bajó, se despidió de sus amigas, tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su casa. Se puso en marcha con su varita en el bolsillo de su mochila. Había realizado un hechizo (ya se había graduado y podía hacer magia libremente) para que todo su equipaje quepa en una cajita de apenas seis centímetros de largo. Llegó a su casa, pronto le plantearía a sus padres de irse a vivir sola (brujas independizadas..). Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la cocina, dejó sus cosas, tomó un poco de agua. De pronto se percató..¡¡Estaba haciendo todo como una muggle!! Sacó su varita y comenzó a probar hechizos de diferentes tipos en todo lo que veía. De pronto escuchó un ruido que provenía del comedor. Asustada tomó con mas fuerza su varita y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el comedor. Pudo ver unos pies debajo de la mesa. "Tranquila, Tranquila, sabes defenderte, tenes tu varita.." Se decía a si misma. Su corazón latía cada vez más, en un momento pensó que si no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza se saldría de su lugar. Siguió de largo, mirando la mesa fijamente, volteó un segundo para observar si no había alguien más, volvió su vista hacia la mesa y los pies debajo de esta habían desaparecido. Más nerviosa, se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, pero en el camino alguien le tapó los ojos. Dio un grito y luego apuntando a esa persona tras ella con su varita dijo: -¡¡Desmaius!!- La persona se desplomó en el suelo. Volteó y vio a Ron. -¡¡¡Ron!!!- Dijo horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Se arrodilló -Enervate-. Ron despertó sobresaltado, se sentó luego miró a María y rió. -Parece que ya sabes defenderte eh..- -SIEMPRE supe defenderme...- Le dijo bromeando. -Entonces discúlpeme, señorita autosuficiente- Se levantaron del suelo, Mari miró a Ron. -¿Qué haces acá?- -Te quería dar una sorpresa, pero veo que vos me la diste a mi- Lo miró con entre ternura y lastima(Pobre Ron, se ligo un buen hechizo..), se acercó y lo abrazó. Le dio un beso en la boca a su novio. -Todavía no termina la sorpresa..- -¿Qué otra sorpresa hay?- Preguntó Mari con curiosidad. Esperando la típica frase "Si te diría no sería sorpresa". - Si te diría ya no sería sorpresa- "Que predecible que es la gente". La tarde pasó, Mari descubrió cual era la sorpresa, la visitaron Harry y Hermione, le hubiese gustado que también estuviera Ginny, pero ella estaba con toda su familia por su graduación, lo mismo que Natu y Maru...."  
  
  
  
El timbre sonó. María miró a Ron. -¿Invitaste a alguien más?- Le preguntó Ron -No, no tengo idea de quien es..- Contestó Mari.  
  
Fue a abrir, se quedó con la boca abierta. Hermione, Maru, y Oliver!!!!. -¡¡Hermione!!- Dijo abrazándola. -Maru..!!!!...Oliver..!!!!- Se dirigió a los otros dos. Los hizo pasar, y se sentaron con los demás. -Tu hija esta divina, Ron- Le dijo Hermione. -Tiene los ojos de María y el típico pelo rojo de los Weasley- -Y no te olvides de las pecas...- Dijo Maru sonriendo. La tarde transcurrió muy divertida..¡¡Mariela estaba embarazada!!..¡¡no lo podía creer!!...fue una de los mejores "aquelarres" que había tenido!!. Ron había llamado a Maru y Oliver, y Harry a Hermione, para que vengan de sorpresa.  
  
Pasaron unos días, y llegó Hallowen. Normalmente todo el mundo festejaba esa fecha. Claro que Mari también lo hacía, pero no en todo el día. Todos los años siempre hacía algo en la tarde que le impedía festejar. Siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar. -En unas horas vuelvo, cuida a Kim y Alex, y acordate de..- -¿Soy el padre no?..van a sobrevivir unas horas sin vos, quedate tranquila..- Le dijo Ron a Mari en broma. -Vuelvo más tarde- Le dio un beso y salió de la casa. Unos pocos minutos de viaje y ya se encontraba allí. Ella siempre se encargaba de que siempre haya flores frescas en el lugar al amanecer, siempre iba a hacerle compañía, siempre...aunque llorara cada vez que lo hacía. Se sentía culpable. Era todo su culpa.... La sepultura de Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí. Se arrodilló y comenzó a hablar sola. No le importaba si alguien la veía. ¿Quién podría entenderla? ¿Alguna vez habías causado la muerte de alguien?, y peor aún..¿No habías podido agradecerle el salvarte la vida?... Pasó muchas horas allí, cuando decidió que sería mejor irse, Ron se preocuparía. Sacó su varita. -Orchideus- Una rosa apareció de la nada. -Colortus- La rosa se volvió gris...como el color de los ojos de Draco. -¿Te imaginas si seguirías vivo?..¿Seríamos buenos amigos..o talvez algo más?..después de todo..lo que hiciste por mi...- Dejó la rosa y se levantó. Echó una última mirada. -Hace 10 años...te fuiste...en todo este tiempo no te olvidé..y nunca lo voy a hacer...- Caminó a la salida del cementerio y se dirigió hacia su hogar, donde la esperaba su familia y amigos. 


End file.
